


don't make this easy (i want you to mean it)

by wildestdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, a lot of drinking actually, lots of parties and stuff cause frat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/wildestdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry’s a player. All he does is chat everyone up. And guys like him are just--so ugh. He’s got that arrogant, self-assured smirk plastered to his face all the time. Always smug and stupid, like he could get anyone he lays his eyes on. All he does is make me mad and laugh all the time like he knows something that I don’t. That is so annoying.”</p><p>“But that’s just Harry,” Niall shrugged at Louis. “He doesn’t even try to flirt or anything. He’s just naturally charming, but that doesn’t mean he’s a player nor that he’s trying to get into everyone's pants. He’s just friendly. And he likes you. He doesn’t usually fall for people, but he fell for you.”</p><p>“Oh, should I feel special then?” Louis asked, snorting and rolling his eyes. </p><p>or</p><p>Harry’s a frat boy who is head over heels for Louis and Louis wants nothing to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't make this easy (i want you to mean it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatniall/gifts).



> hello!!!!!!! i hope you all liked this, esp you whatniall. i hope it covered everything you wanted, i put in like 4-5 of the prompts you gave and turned it into this. so, i really really really hope you it was good for you :)
> 
> big big big thanks to [liz](http://aclosetlarryshipper.tumblr.com/). i love u.
> 
> the pic on the collage on the top right corner (the smutty one) is by [x](http://yourssincerelylarry.tumblr.com//) and the edit itself was done by [x](http://harrystylesdark.tumblr.com//)
> 
> title from jasey rae by all time low.

  


**L**

Louis stepped out of his last class of the day and popped his earbuds in before pressing play. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield started to play and he mouthed out the lyrics as he walked towards the campus coffee shop for a cuppa, feeling nostalgic over the old tune. When he entered the shop, he groaned inwardly, noticing the queue. It was a bit long, but he shrugged it off and stood at the end. It’s not like he had anywhere else to be after this other than his flat, in front of the TV with a plate of pot noodle.

He pulled out his earbuds and started scrolling through his Twitter and Instagram news feed when he heard the shop door open once again and turned to see a couple of boys stand behind him. They were loud, laughing and talking amongst themselves, whilst wearing matching frat shirts.

Louis turned back around and continued to look through his news feed, trying to ignore their loud voices while the queue moved forward. However, it was a bit hard to since they were being so vocal about whatever party they had gone to and were going to. Louis was about to pop his headphones back in when he heard one of them say something, which stopped him dead in his tracks.

“And that, lads, is how you know that God exists: because if not, then that arse wouldn’t exist on that body.”

Louis’s nostrils flared and he turned around to look at the guys. He could spot the one who said it right away because his jaw dropped as soon as he realized he was probably a bit too loud and Louis’d heard him.

The guy had a stupid snapback on his head worn backwards and there were little brown curls peeking out from underneath. He had big green eyes and stupid bow shaped lips. If he hadn’t just said that about Louis, then Louis would have found him cute. Now, he thought that the guy looked like a stupid frog.

Not to mention, his stupid bandwagon of mates were laughing as though he’d just said the funniest thing in the world.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, glaring.

The boy couldn’t even talk. He was speechless, staring at Louis in surprise with wide eyes, making him looking even more like a frog.

Louis glared at him harder, crossing his arms. “What makes you think it’s okay to talk about me like that? Or _anyone_ for that matter?”

He looked rather bashful, as opposed to the other boys were snickering like arseholes. “Um,” he mumbled. He laughed nervously and tried to appear calm, but Louis could tell he got to him.

“It’s not okay,” Louis continued. “It’s rude, disrespectful, and frankly, you’re objectifying me. I don’t like that. I’m a person who just came to get their cup of tea. I don’t think harassing someone on this queue is right. Did your mum not teach you manners?”

“Yo, this kid is grilling you,” one of his friends laughed and frog boy turned a bright shade of red right before Louis’s eyes.

“I’m going to turn around now,” Louis told them. “Don’t look at me and don’t try to talk to me or about me. Thanks.”

Louis turned around and sighed, smiling to himself. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for speaking up, but it would be a little lame after he just said all that and turned around dramatically. Perhaps when he was alone.

**...**

The front door to the flat was open, _again._

Louis rolled his eyes as he walked in and closed it behind him, locking it furiously. “Niall,” he yelled.

“Louis!” he heard Niall yell back, rather cheerfully.

“Why didn’t you lock the door?” he asked, walking into their living room where Niall was sprawled out, with his macbook on his stomach. “It’s so dangerous. This is, like, the hundredth time you’ve done it.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall said, absentmindedly. “I just--I forget. Plus, I was home and feeling lazy. If anyone came over, I didn’t want to have to get up off the couch to open the door.”

Louis gave him a look and rolled his eyes. Only Niall could make sense of his lazy logic. “Anyways, something super annoying happened at the coffee shop.”

“What?” Niall asked, his eyes still on his laptop as he scrolled whatever site he was on.

Louis retold the story to Niall and once finished, Niall burst out laughing, putting his laptop down. “You said all that to him?”

“Yes,” Louis said. “He deserved it. Like, who talks like that?”

Niall was still laughing, his cheeks turning pink. “Amazing, Lou. I wish I was there. Sounds like a proper shit show,” he said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Louis smiled, happy to have made Niall laugh. He placed his now empty cup of tea on the couch before walking into his room and changing into pajamas. Once done, he grabbed his softest blanket and sat back down on the couch, taking the remote off the table.

“What are you doing tonight?” Niall asked, back to browsing his laptop.

“Exactly what I’m doing right now,” Louis murmured, flipping the channels until he got to Keeping up with the Kardashians.

“Come out, tonight,” Niall said, looking up at him. “There’s a party tonight at my frat house.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed. “Maybe another time.”

“You said that every weekend before, Lou. C’mon.”

“Niall, I really don’t like those frat parties. Plus, they’re all just your friends.” And a stupid ex-boyfriend.

“What friends are you hanging out with then?” Niall asked.

“Ouch,” Louis frowned, sarcastically clutching at his chest. “I have friends, Niall. Stan is in practically all my classes. I see Perrie and Eleanor here and then.”

“Just come out and meet some new people,” Niall urged. “All I do is talk about my amazing roommate and you never come and everyone thinks I’m making you up.”

“You’re trying to flatter me into going,” Louis smiled, watching as a dog grabbed Kim by the hair and Khloe dragged them around on their marble floor. This show was gold.

“Depends. Is it working?”

Louis turned to Niall and sighed. It couldn’t be that bad. Maybe said stupid ex-boyfriend won’t even be there. Or maybe Louis will just have to be super under the radar so he wasn’t spotted. “Fine, I’ll go. But if I hate it, I’m going to come back and watch TV. I’m almost done with this season.”

**H**

Harry was drunk.

He was so, so drunk and he had some girl grinding her arse on his crotch. He was enjoying it even though she was a bit of a messy kisser, but then he noticed Niall walk in so he pulled away from her and walked over to him with a huge grin on his face.

“Niall,” he said, hugging the blond boy and squeezing his bum playfully. “Did you just get here?”

“Yeah, mate,” Niall said, pulling away. “My roommate actually came. It took some coaxing to get him to come along this time.”

“The _famous_ roommate,” Harry cried, laughing unnecessarily. “He’s here then?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded, looking around. “Was behind me just a moment ago, but I think I lost him. He’s the reason I’m late. He was taking forever to get dressed.”

“Wanted to impress us, I guess,” Harry smirked.

Niall laughed and shook his head. “You guys need to do the impressing. He’s quite picky with who he’s friends with and who he likes.”

“Hard to get?” Harry asked, smiling.

Niall shrugged in response, laughing. Just then, Liam ran over and pulled them both into a drunken hug. “Lads,” he said, pulling away and planting wet kisses on their faces. “What’s up?”

“You had anything to drink, Li?” Niall asked, sarcastically.

“Maybe,” he grinned, slyly. “What a party, though. Nick’s outdone himself.” Nick, the president of the frat who organized all of their parties every weekend, was a bit of a legend, not only within the frat, but also the campus. Everyone and anyone was invited, so it was always crazy and _always_ a good time.

Harry and Niall joined the frat together the year before; he remembered rush week like it was yesterday. Liam and Zayn, who had joined two years before, had made them all run around campus stark nude. Most of the boys were whining and complaining, but Niall and Harry had taken their clothes off like they were born to do it, and that’s when they’d become best friends. It was one of the best decisions Harry had made because he gained tons of new friends and the parties were great plus point. He also enjoyed the other parts of it, such as when they did fundraisers and helped charities to make differences within their community.

“Where’s Zayn, then?” Niall asked.

“Last I saw him, he was snogging some bird from Phi Sig,” Liam laughed.

“Is he getting lucky tonight?”

“Probably. I think they’ve hooked up before, so it’ll be easy if last time was any good.”

Niall grinned at him before looking out into the crowd again. His eyes landed over Harry’s shoulder and he waved at someone enthusiastically. “Louis! Over here!” Harry moved aside to let Niall’s friend through and someone else tapped on his shoulder to say hi to him. He waved at them before turning to look back at his friends and his jaw dropped.

Lo and behold, it was the the guy from earlier at the coffee shop.

“Hey,” Harry grinned. “I just met you.”

“And this is crazy,” Liam sang behind him, swaying from side to side.

“You know Louis?” Niall asked, grinning. “He’s my roommate.”

“The famous roommate Louis?” Liam asked, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nodded, smiling. He couldn’t believe it. He had no idea he’d ever come across the _crazy coffee shop boy_ again, yet here he was. At his party. Friends with one of his best friends. Roommates, even. _Wow_. The world was way too small and the more Harry looked at this guy, who was pointedly glaring at him, the more he realized how fucked he was.

The thing was, this guy was gorgeous. He had the most attractive eyes Harry’d ever seen. These blue, blue eyes. Not only that, his cheekbones were _so_ sharp and his lips were _so_ pink, Harry could hardly believe someone so pretty could exist. Harry was so fucked. He knew it the moment Louis turned to look at him at the coffee shop, but it was growing as he looked at him then at the party, too.

Louis snapped him out of his thoughts then, looking unamused and angry. “He’s the one from the coffee shop,” he said to Niall.

“The one from the coffee shop,” Harry laughed, his eyes lighting up. “You talking about me to people, babe?”

Louis glared at him. “First of all, don’t call me babe. Second of all, don’t talk to me at all. Did you not learn anything from what I said earlier?”

Harry winced a bit, but quickly covered it with a grin. “A bit hard to concentrate when someone as fit as you was standing in front of me.”

Niall put a hand up between them. “Wait. Harry’s the one from the coffee shop?” he laughed then. “Are you joking? He’s the one that said that thing about your arse?”

“God, Niall,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re actually friends with this duffer.”

“Niall is one of my best friends,” Harry replied, putting an arm around Niall and holding him close.

Louis stared at Niall who nodded, meekly. “‘Fraid so, Lou. I can’t believe that you yelled at this one in front of everyone in a coffee shop.” He started to laugh and Harry felt a little bit of hope. Maybe Louis would see that it wasn’t that bad. Instead, he found Louis was starting to pout.

“I don’t find it very funny. Especially considering what he said.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, _Lou_ ,” Harry said, testing out the nickname. He really wanted to be on nickname basis with Louis. He wanted to go to every base with Louis actually...first, second, third. and even fourth if he could get lucky.

“Don’t say my name like that.”

“Like what?” Harry asked innocently.

“Like the way you just said it.”

“Okay, okay,” Niall said, looking at Harry. “Harry, apologize to Louis. I asked him to come out and have a good time and I don’t want him to feel attacked.”

Harry looked at Louis, who was staring down at his hands and avoiding eye contact with him. Harry knew that what he did at the coffee shop was wrong. At the time when he’d said what he did, he didn’t realize how loud he had actually said it. He really only meant for his friends to hear him, but then Louis turned around and actually acknowledged it, too. The boys and him had gone to the gym earlier and they were rough housing the entire way. Harry was still on an adrenaline rush, feeling the burn after a good workout, so he’d been a lot more louder than he intended to.

“Alright,” he said, looking at Louis. “I’m sorry. I’m, like, really sorry if I offended you. I was definitely out of line and I’m owning up to it, _but_ you did humiliate me in front of an entire coffee shop.”

“I did that because you were gross,” Louis said, finally looking at him with a frown. “It was disgusting what you said. You don’t even know me.”

“What did he say?” Liam asked, looking curiously between the two, having been engrossed in the conversation this entire time, but not knowing what was actually going on. Niall leaned over and whispered it into his ear and Liam’s eyes widened. “ _Shiiit_.”

“I said I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean for you to be so upset,” Harry reasoned, ignoring the other two. He was starting to sober up a bit because the last thing he wanted was for someone to be this upset and this disgusted by him. It wasn't like him to get on anyone’s bad side. People loved him. He was nice and charming to everyone, but he fucked it up with Louis. Fuck.

“Why wouldn’t I be upset?” Louis asked.

Harry almost started to pout, but he had some self restraint and pride. “I swear I’m not usually like that. I was only talking to my friends. I didn’t even mean for you to hear it.”

“He’s apologizing, Lou,” Niall said, backing Harry up. “I’m sure he means it. He isn’t really like that.”

“Frat boys are a bunch of tossers. Your friend or not, he was rude,” Louis said, crossing his arms. “I’m done with this conversation. Think I’m going to get a drink.”

“I’ll come with,” Liam said, raising his hand and walking towards Louis. “I was not in that group of tossers earlier, by the way. Hello, I’m Liam.”

Harry watched as Louis smiled and introduced himself to Liam before they walked away to another room. He turned to look at Niall, who was laughing quietly. “You pissed him off so much, H,” Niall chuckled. “Why did you even say that? I know you mean well, but what the hell?”

Harry groaned and covered his face. “I think my brain to mouth filter just wasn’t working at the time. You know how guys get when we’re all in a group. I wasn’t expecting him to hear me. I thought I was being quiet about it. I don’t know. I wasn’t really thinking.” Harry bit his lip and shrugged, leaning in closer so that Niall could hear him properly. “Do you think he’ll give me another chance?”

“No idea,” Niall said. “He’s gay, though, if that’s any consolation.”

Harry grinned with that new piece of information. “He’s so pretty, Niall. I can’t believe the guy I was checking out earlier is your roommate. At first I saw his arse, but when he turned around, I swear my tongue got stuck in my throat. I couldn’t believe he was real. This is literally destiny.”

“Why don’t you get him to actually like you before you start spitting out lines about destiny, yeah?” Niall asked, giving me a pat on the back before walking over to where Louis and Zayn had gone.

**L**

Louis sat down at an empty table in the middle of his management classroom and pulled out his Macbook from his bag, before placing it in front of him and opening it up. He let the screen load up and opened up a new Word document for class notes. Noticing that the other students were all walking in and filling up the rest of the room, he put his bag down on the seat next to him so no one would bother him. Louis liked having two seats so his bag wouldn’t get dirty on the floor.

Realizing that he had a few more minutes left, Louis started browsing his Facebook until Professor Higgins walked in, bag and coffee in hand. Louis looked up and his eyes bugged out when he noticed Harry walk in after him, taking in the room and looking for an empty seat.

What the fuck was he doing in here? He wasn’t here the first two classes of the semester.

Harry unfortunately spotted Louis then and grinned, walking over to him. “Excuse me,” he said, cheerfully. “Mind moving your bag so I could sit?”

“There are plenty of other seats here,” Louis said, shaking his head.

Harry laughed and looked around. “Not quite.”

Louis looked around and turned out, Harry was right, because there wasn’t a single seat left in the room. Louis frowned and picked up his bag, placing it on the table next to his laptop while Harry sat down next to him, pulling out his own Macbook covered in offensive stickers. Deviant.

“What are you even doing here?” Louis hissed at Harry as Professor Higgins set up the powerpoint for notes.

“I dropped out of my other management class because the professor was too hard,” Harry told him. “Lucky for me, deadline to add and drop classes isn’t until next week and I managed to snag the last spot for this class instead because I’ve heard Higgins is great. Seems I got lucky in more ways than one, though.”

Louis gave him a bored look, so tired of this guy’s one liners. “Let’s get one thing straight. We aren’t going to be friends.”

“I don’t want to be _just_ friends with you, though,” Harry grinned, smiling at him cheekily, his dimple dipping deep into his cheek.

“Cheeky,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Whatever it may be, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“I told you I’m sorry,” Harry said, his eyes boring into Louis’s as though he was trying to be inside of him. And wow, that’s one way to put it. “Like, I’m really sorry. Please forgive me?”

“You didn’t say sorry at the coffee shop. Niall basically had to make you apologize. It doesn’t count.”

“It doesn’t mean that I’m not sorry, Louis,” Harry insisted. He didn’t get a chance to continue because the professor started the lectured and Louis busied himself with typing his notes.

Just his luck that he would get stuck with Harry in his class.

Thing was, Louis actually had fun at the party the weekend before. He was reluctant to go at first because of a reason that Niall didn’t know. Back in his first year, he’d dated one of the boys in the frat. His name was Ian and the breakup was ugly. Louis didn’t know he was in the same frat as Niall until he’d gone to a party with him sometime last year. When Louis saw him, he turned around and walked right out of frat house, promising himself he wouldn’t go back there and give Ian a reason to think he was trying to do something like get back together.

Ian wasn’t very nice and Louis didn’t like to think nor talk about him. He kept it a secret from Niall because he didn’t see a reason for him to know now. Niall and him met after the break up and Ian meant nothing to Louis anymore, so he didn’t deem it necessary to tell his new friends about it.

But after that party, he might change that rule of his because he actually had a good time. For one, he didn’t spot Ian at all. Niall and Liam were with him the entire time and made him feel comfortable, albeit that wasn’t really his scene. They even introduced him to their other friends like Ed, Zayn, Nick, Aiden and Josh.

Niall was super smug about Louis having a good time at the end of the night and invited him to come every weekend. Louis said maybe, which was good enough for him. He was planning on going again of course, but only a few, not every one of them. As much as he liked it, it still wasn’t his scene. He was more of a homebody, would much rather hang out with friends and watch something on TV or go out to a nice bar somewhere.

The only downside of the night was when he met Harry, the douche bag from the coffee shop. After Louis told him off for the second time, he kept lurking around them, trying to join the conversation. It wasn’t long until some guy grabbed him to go dance, though. Typical. He figured he could avoid him like he avoided Ian, but it wasn’t going to be easy because now he had class with this stupid muppet.

Louis chanced a look over at Harry in the middle of the lecture, noticing that he was taking notes, but also browsing his Facebook and twitter feed. He had about a bajillion friends/followers just like Niall. These frat boys were like celebrities within the school and Louis had no idea why.

Suddenly, Harry turned to look at Louis, and he was too caught off guard to turn away and act like he wasn’t staring. Harry grinned. “What’s your full name?” Harry asked him.

“Why?” Louis whispered back.

“So I can add you on Facebook, obviously.”

“In your dreams, Styles.”

“Are you always playing hard to get?”

“I _am_ hard to get.”

Harry laughed. “I’m only kidding, but that’s cool. Anyways, I’ll just stalk you off of Niall’s page.”

“Why are you so annoying?” Louis hissed at him.

Harry didn’t reply back and he eventually did find Louis’s Facebook. He clicked add friend and nudged Louis on the shoulder. Louis purposely opened Facebook and ignored his request, which made Harry’s smile turn into an exaggerated pout.

Louis didn’t want to think it was cute, but it was maybe only a _little_ cute and he hated himself for even thinking it. Harry just had a weird, froggy type of face and at times it was rather annoyingly adorable. He quickly shook those thoughts of his mind and concentrated on the lecture. When class was over, he was out the door before Harry even got up or could say anything.

**...**

“A little birdy told me that he’s in the same class as you,” was the first thing Niall said when he walked through their apartment door.

Louis was in their kitchen, warming up some leftover lasagne from when his mum had come to visit him last week. He prodded at the pasta on the stove and shrugged as Niall walked in and threw his bag on the floor before sitting on top of the counter.

“Would you like some dinner, Niall?” Louis asked, instead of replying to what he’d said.

Niall laughed like he was so funny. “I’d love some. But no, for real, though.”

“What?” Louis laughed.

“Harry’s in your class?”

“Annoyingly so. He sat next to me and tried to add me on Facebook. I ignored it and now he’s following me on, like, Instagram and everything since those were public.”

Niall laughed hysterically. “I think he likes you, mate.”

“I wouldn’t say he likes me,” Louis replied. “He’s fascinated by my arse and apparently that is the reason he believes God exists. That’s _hardly_ liking someone. What it is is objectifying, NIall.”

“Oh, shut up, Lou. A guy thinks you’re banging hot and he wants you. Take your cake and eat it.”

“I’m not a slag, Ni,” Louis snorted, turning the stove off and splitting the lasagna into two plates, before handing one to Niall. They took it to their small two person table and sat down. “Harry will get bored with me very soon. Someone else will come along and it will make him realize that what he’s doing is stupid and a waste of time. In fact, at the last party, he was dancing with other people. He’ll probably get with one of them.”

“So, you were watching him?” Niall asked.

“Not watching. Just noticed.”

Niall laughed again, shoveling bites of lasagna into his mouth. “There’s a party this weekend. You going to come?”

“Not this weekend. Eleanor and I are going for that new scary movie.”

“Which one?”

“The one with that doll or whatever.”

Niall shuddered at the mention. “I caught the trailer at 3 AM when I was dozing on and off on the couch with the TV on, and it scared the living shit out of me. I don’t fuck with that stuff.”

“Neither do I,” Louis replied. “I’ve got little sisters who own, like, a thousand dolls. Imagine that. Any of them could be fucking possessed by some killer, innit. Don’t think I’d want to go home any time soon.”

“So, I guess I’ll just text Harry back and let him know that you’re not coming this weekend,” Niall said as he pulled his phone out. Louis stared at him, jaw slacked. “He reminded me ten times to let him know.”

“What the fuck,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Add that I’m going to the movies with a girl.”

“Won’t make a difference,” Niall replied, typing. “I told him you’re flaming gay.”

“Thanks for that,” Louis said, sarcastically.

**…**

Eleanor and Louis walked to his flat after the movie, grabbing takeaway from the corner Chinese restaurant, talking about their favorite and scariest parts. When they got home, they laid out all the food and turned on the season of Keeping up with the Kardashians that Louis was on, and watched while they ate.

It wasn’t until 3 in the morning that Niall walked into the flat, a little tipsy and very happy. “Got lucky, Niall?” Eleanor asked, grinning at him.

“A bit yeah,” Niall nodded. “I hooked up with Cher Lloyd.”

“Cher’s in my Philosophy class,” she said. “She’s very cute. Good going, Ni.”

Niall grinned, shrugging as he plopped down on the couch. He grabbed a cold, leftover egg roll and bit into it. “What about you two? How was your night?”

“Good,” Louis responded. “The movie was okay, not the best, but did have a few scares.”

“There was one part where Louis screamed like a girl,” Eleanor said, laughing so hard she let out a snort. Louis glared at her and Niall laughed. “But yeah. Movie was alright. We got takeaway after and we’ve been watching the Kardashians.”

“Sounds nice,” Niall said. “Oh, Louis. Guess who was pining over you?”

“Someone’s pining over Louis?” Eleanor asked, interest piqued.

Niall nodded while Louis shook his head vigorously. When Eleanor started smiling a bit too wide at Niall, Louis groaned, knowing she wasn’t going to let it go until she had every and any detail. “Oh, for God’s sake, it’s not a big deal.”

“To you maybe, but he’s making it a big deal,” Niall laughed. “The kid was drunk off his arse, crying over you.”

“What?” Louis asked, hoping this wasn’t true.

“Well, not crying,” Niall said. “He was just sad you weren’t there and he said that he really likes you and wants to get to know you and shit. Proper romantic stuff, you know? Said it was destiny and fate or summat.”

Louis could only stare at Niall because he had no idea how to respond to that. Like, what the fuck is he supposed to say? Harry was so weird.

“Oh,” Eleanor said, grinning. “That’s cute. Who is he?”

“Harry Styles,” Niall replied.

“Harry Styles,” Eleanor exclaimed. “I know him. He’s proper charming. I had a few of classes with him before and all he did was chat up all the boys and all the girls, including me. I fell for it. I almost married him.”

“You see,” Louis said to Niall exasperatedly. “He’s a player. All he does is chat everyone up. And guys like him are just--so ugh. He’s got that arrogant, self-assured smirk plastered to his face _all the time_. Always smug and stupid, like he could get anyone he lays his eyes on. All he does is make me mad and laugh all the time like he knows something that I don’t. That is so annoying.”

“But that’s just Harry,” Niall shrugged. “He doesn’t even try to flirt or anything. He’s just naturally charming, but that doesn’t mean he’s a player nor that he’s trying to get into everyone's pants. He’s just friendly. And he likes you. He doesn’t usually fall for people, but he fell for you.”

“Oh, should I feel special then?” Louis asked, snorting and rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be mean to Harry,” Eleanor said, turning to him. “He’s a nice boy.”

“He’s been _so_ mean to Harry,” Niall tacked on, looking at Eleanor. “At the party last weekend and then in this class they have together. He even ignored Harry’s friend request on Facebook.”

Eleanor was then giving him a disappointed look and Louis groaned. “There’s a reason why I don’t like him. He made rude comments about my arse.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“He said he knows God exists because if not, then an arse like this wouldn’t exist on a body like mine.”

Niall started snickering on the couch and Eleanor burst out laughing, joining him. Louis rolled his eyes, but he was failing at trying to hide his smile.

**H**

It had been about two weeks since Harry met Louis, but he was still stumped by his beauty every day. When Harry walked into their class, he left the seat next to him empty and watched the door until Louis walked through. Harry stared unabashedly, then looked down at his laptop when Louis gave him a bored look. He was trying to hide his smile while typing something on his laptop to look busy when he noticed Louis sit down next time him, even though there were several empty seats in the class. Harry’s grin broke out and he stared intently at his desktop wallpaper. (It was the Arctic Monkey’s AM album cover.)

“What are you smiling about?” Louis asked, giving him a weird look.

“Nothing,” Harry grinned, turning to him.

“You are so weird,” Louis shook his head as he took his laptop out and placed it in front of him. Even though he was making fun of Harry, he actually had a smile on his face. It was small and it was probably him laughing at Louis, but it was _still_ a smile.

“Are you coming to the party this weekend?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know. Depends on whether I feel like it or not.”

“You should come,” Harry shrugged. “You missed the last one.”

Louis scoffed. “I’m not in the frat, so it’s not like I’m obligated to go, you know?”

“Yeah,” Harry drawled out. “But, like, think of Niall. He probably wants you to come. He told me.”

“I know,” Louis nodded. “He asks me to come to every party, but he knows that parties aren’t something that I’d do _every_ weekend.”

“Well, what about Zayn and Liam?” Harry asked, starting to get a little frustrated.

The thing was, it was _him_ that wanted Louis to come to the party, but he was trying to play it cool in front of him. He had to, for Christ’s sake. He was able to charm the pants off of every boy and girl in that campus, but he couldn’t do diddly squat to Louis. It’s like his chill flew out the window and he was playing everything _but_ cool.

“What about them?” Louis asked, curiously looking at him.

“Don’t you want to see them?”

“I already do,” Louis laughed. “I met up with them for lunch a few times and we text a lot.”

This made Harry’s eyes widen. His own best friends were hanging out with the boy of his dreams and none of them cared to invite him let alone tell him? They had a thing coming when he went home later. They lived in the same fucking flat and they had breakfast every morning in the nude while talking about shit like Jade Thirwall’s tits, but they didn’t deem it important enough to mention these lunches _and_ texts?

“You look surprised,” Louis said, noting his expression.

“I am,” Harry said, but then quickly changed the topic back to what it was. “You should still come this weekend.”

“We’ll see,” Louis shrugged, noncommittally.

And that was good enough for Harry. At least for now.

**...**

When Harry walked into his flat that night, he was greeted by Niall as well as the other two boys. Niall grinned at him as Harry toed off his sneakers and walked over to them in the kitchen where they were all sat at the table munching on crisps. “What’s good, H?” Niall asked.

“Good, good,” Harry replied, taking a seat on the counter.

“Want a drink?” Liam asked, gesturing to his own bottle of beer.

Harry shook his head. “I just got back from the gym. Did some lifting and I need solid food in me right now. But I did want to talk to you guys.”

“Everything alright?” Zayn asked, frowning.

“It’s fine,” he said casually. “It’s just I found out today that you guys have been having secret lunches with Louis. And secret text conversations. Care to explain?”

Everything was quiet for a moment and then Niall burst out laughing. Liam and Zayn looked embarrassed, which _good_ , but Harry was not going to let them off the hook. This was a fucking shady ass thing to do.

“Who told you?” Zayn asked.

“He did,” Harry told him. “In class today, he mentioned it.”

“You and Tommo been talking?” Niall asked, adding in a wink.

“More or less. I don’t think he likes me completely, but he’s warming up to the idea of my existance,” Harry chuckled before turning back to his flatmates. “But what the fuck guys? You know I like him.”

“We know,” Liam said. “But he asked us to come and told us not to bring you. We knew it would make you kind of sad, so we didn’t mention it.”

“Not that big of a deal is it?” Zayn asked. “He’s talking to you in class. It’s now up to you to not cock it up and get him to like you as at least a friend. Then you can join us during these lunches. Maybe even be added into the group chat.”

“I’ve been trying to be really decent to him,” Harry replied. “I don’t flirt nearly as hard as I want to. I respect his wishes to leave him alone when he’s feeling less than chatty and I haven’t made any more comments about his arse. Out loud, that is. In my head is a different story.”

That got Niall laughing again. “He told me you like every single one of his Instagram posts. And that you like to comment on his selfies.”

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly. “He’s so fucking fit. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy as pretty as him. I personally don’t know if I’m more obsessed with his eyes or his arse.”

“Choose wisely,” Liam piped up. “Either of them could make it or break it for you.”

Zayn and Niall laughed, high fiving each other, and Harry grinned while rolling his eyes. The four of them continued to talk a bit more about the next party, gossiped about a few of the members that made a fool of themselves at the last chapter party and then Harry decided to head to the shower because Zayn was complaining about his stench.

**...**

Louis did end up showing up to the next party.

Harry noticed him while taking a round of shots with a few of the other guys in the frat and his eyes brightened up with a smile. He excused himself from the group and walked towards Louis, only to have him walk right past Harry, straight towards Liam. Harry pouted with a small frown and turned around to see the two of them hugging each other hello.

Harry wanted to hug Louis.

What the hell? Why did Liam get a hug and not him? He didn’t even get a _hi_.

Well, if he didn’t wanna see Harry, then that’s fine. Harry could play it cool.

Really not that big of a deal.

He casually walked over to two of his other friends, Cara and Barbara, who were standing next to Liam and Louis.

“Ladies,” he grinned, walking over with open arms. They giggled and hugged him back. “How are you? Having a drink?”

Cara nodded. “Made them myself. This one’s full of orange juice, though. And a dash of vodka. I’m trying to be responsible today.”

“Yum,” Harry remarked, winking at her, which got her giggling again. Harry looked from the corner of his eye to see Louis rolling his eyes at them before quickly turning back to Liam and laughed at something he was saying. So, he’s playing _that_ game, huh? It was obvious he was watching them. Harry needed to get on board, too, so he turned back to the girls. “So, Barbara. Heard you and Niall hooked up over summer.”

Barbara blushed and shrugged. “We did. Like, a few times. Who told you? It was meant to be a bit of a secret.”

“It is,” Harry assured her. “Niall got drunk the other night at my place and was talking about it.”

“What did he say?” Barbara asked, looking a bit eager.

Harry took another look at Louis to see that Zayn had just joined them and then turned back to Barbara to answer. “Just that he thinks you’re really cute. Would like to do it again, I think.”

Cara gave Barbara a look and Barbara was grinning like a cheshire cat. “Well,” she said, acting cool. “We’ll see.”

Harry smiled at her and casually turned to look back at his friends and Louis. That’s when he saw Zayn look up at him. Zayn laughed momentarily, realizing what Harry was doing and waved him over. Harry excused himself from the girls and walked over. “Heey,” he drawled out. “Zaynie, Li, Loulou.”

It came out before he could think properly and his eyes widened along with the Louis’s. But once he said it, he kind of liked it. In a sick, twisted way he knew that Louis would hate it and his face would scrunch up in anger. He would look like an angry little kitten. And boy, did that turn Harry on. Nothing was hotter than an angry Louis.  

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, his expression the same as it was the day they met at the coffee shop and Louis had said the same exact thing to him then. And there it was. _The look_.

Harry knew Louis better than he thought.

“What?” Harry asked, innocently.

“What did you call me?” he asked.

“Loulou,” Harry replied, smiling.

“What the _fuck_ is that? Sounds like something my great aunt Marge would call one of her poodles.”

“It’s cute,” Harry laughed. “Don’t you like it?”

“Of course I don’t like it, are you joking? That’s horrible.”

“It’s a cute, fun nickname.”

“I don’t want a nickname. I like Louis.”

Harry smiled. “I like _you_ , too.”

Louis turned a faint shade of pink and looked down at his feet, while Zayn and Liam looked on with interest. Harry was trying hard to suppress his grin, but Louis was actually blushing. Harry made Louis blush. Let this be known.  

“You’re so stupid,” Louis said eventually, albeit quiet and resigned.

Harry laughed. “What? I’m only being honest.”

“Well, then you’re weird,” he retorted.

“Is that something you’re into?”

Louis groaned and rolled his eyes before walking away. Harry watched him walk away until he could no longer see him in the crowds and turned back to his friends. “Dude, what the hell was that?” Zayn asked once he did. “You’re making him mad one minute and the next he’s blushing. What the fuck kind of game is this?”

“I know,” Harry grinned. “I think he likes it. I’m not sure, though. Just testing the waters for now. Is it sick that I love when he gets so angry. It turns me on.”

Liam wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You’re weird, but the air definitely got thick for a bit there.” Zayn nodded in agreement and Harry smiled smugly.

**L**

Niall popped his head into Louis’s bedroom, looking at the older boy, red nosed and shivering, while curled up under several blankets with a beanie over his head as he watched Once Upon a Time on Netflix.

“Need anything else, Lou?” Niall asked. “I’ve got class, so I won’t be here awhile.”

“I’m good, thanks, Ni,” Louis said appreciatively. “Don’t know what I’d be doing if you weren’t here.”

Niall laughed. “Just want you to feel better. I heard you coughing and sneezing all night. Felt bad, mate.”

“It was bad,” Louis told him. He’d caught the worst cold and fever two days ago and he was still trying to recuperate. Thankfully, Niall was taking care of him very well. He ordered him soup and brought him everything he needed right there in bed. The only downside was that he was missing a lot of classes and catching up was going to be a bitch.

“So, I’ll be back soon. Soup’s in the kitchen, just need to warm it up. Anything else, just ring me.”

“Alright. Thanks, mate. Love you.”

“Love you, too!”

Louis heard Niall walk out of the flat, closing the door behind him while cheerfully whistling some new pop tune on the radio. He continued to watch Once, almost done with the season, when he dozed off for the second time that day. When he woke up again, he blearily rubbed his eye and checked the time to see it was well past noon and he had a lot of texts waiting for him. He yawned and unlocked his phone and skimmed through them. There was one from his mum asking how he was doing and if he needed her to come down. There was two from Niall asking how he was feeling and what he wanted to eat for dinner.

Louis felt well loved up and smiled until his eyes landed on the other thread of texts. They were from Harry.

Why was he texting Louis? This would be the first time. The only reason Louis had saved his number was because a week ago in class Harry told him that he’d gotten Louis’s number from Niall and that they’d “reached that level of their friendship where they should be texting”. Whatever that meant. He’d only done it to humor him. Louis didn’t think they’d actually be texting. He clicked on the thread and almost laughed when he read.

_hiiiiiiiii loooouuuu. you’re not in class today. x_

_i mean obviously you know that considering you’re not here_

_just wanted to tell you_

_ummmm, why aren’t you in class? xx_

This kid was funny, Louis had to admit. He sounded like a dumb arse. He typed in a response.

_I’m sick._

The reply was instant. Louis checked the time to see that these weren’t sent too long ago and Harry was in management right now, where Louis would have been then too had he not gotten sick.

_what happened? i hope you’re okay. :( xx_

Louis would really appreciate it if he wasn’t so nice and concerned because then it was hard to hate him. And Louis was supposed to hate him.

_Feeling poorly. Got a cold and fever._

Maybe the fact that Louis wasn’t putting much effort in his responses would tell Harry he really didn’t want to talk to him, but apparently it was still spurring him on.

_i’m sorry :(_

_wish you were in class, though. not as fun without you here. xx_

And Louis wanted to roll his eyes, he really did. However, he couldn’t. A part of him felt a little, dare he say, _affected_ by all this. Harry was just being endearing and Louis didn’t want to fall for it. He _wasn’t_ going to fall for it. It was a bit hard to, the longer he stared at the nice texts, so he put the phone down.

Truth be told, he couldn’t deny that no matter how much he didn’t want to care, he kind of did. It felt a little good that someone noticed when he wasn’t around.

**...**

It took Louis another two days to get well before he was finally able to get out of bed and start catching up on his course work. He couldn’t complain mainly because he got a full week of bedrest, so he should have been charged up and able to power through all the reading assignments, homeworks, papers, and exams that he needed to study for. Just thinking about all that gave him a headache, though.

It was Saturday night and he was sat at his desk, typing up another paper amongst the many he already had when he heard loud voices fill the flat. He tried to ignore it and continue working, but curiosity got the best of him and he stood up to go check. Niall wasn’t really supposed to be home let alone bring anyone over, seeing as how his frat was probably having another party, but when Louis stepped out he realized he was wrong.

Niall was home and he was with Zayn, Liam and Harry. They were holding cases of beer and boxes of pizza with a ton of DVD’s in hand, setting everything down and talking amongst themselves.

“Hey Louis,” Zayn smiled when he noticed him. Liam and Harry turned as well and Harry smiled like he’d just seen the second coming of Jesus or something. That kid was something else. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better,” he smiled. “How are you guys? Didn’t know you’d be coming.”

“We didn’t really feel up to partying tonight,” Liam replied. “Thought we’d come here, instead. Is that okay? We know you’re studying and stuff. Don’t want to intrude.”

Louis nodded. “It’s fine. Sad I can’t join, though.”

“You could take a break,” Niall suggested, already holding a can of beer in his hand. “You’ve been doing revisions for so long. You definitely deserve a break.”

“While I agree I do _deserve_ a break,” Louis said. “I can’t _afford_ one.”

Harry cackled out a loud laugh and the other boys all shot him a look. Zayn frowned at him and chuckled softly. “Where’s your chill, babe?” he asked him quietly under his breath, but Louis could still hear. “It was not that funny.”

“Anyways,” Louis said, trying not to smile or laugh. “I’m going to go back inside. I might come out in a little bit for a pizza, though. Maybe a drink. But if I don’t, consider me dead. Tell my mother I loved her and make sure to bury me with a box of Yorkshire tea. Thanks.”

The boys all laughed and waved as Louis retreated back to his room. He closed the door and sat back down to type up the rest of the paper. He wasn’t sat for a mere five minutes until someone started knocking on the door. “Come in,” he called out, finishing typing his sentence before turning around.

Harry peeked in and smiled. “Hey,” he said, slowly walking in. “I don’t wanna bug you, but I printed out notes from management and wanted to bring it to you.”

“Oh,” Louis said because wow. He hadn’t expected that. He was a bit worried about how much notes he’d missed for that class and he wasn’t going to ask Harry. Turned out Harry’d already gone ahead and done it. “Thank you.”

Harry handed him the pages and Louis flipped through them. “It’s no problem. I figured you’d need them. We don’t have any homework or exams, if you were wondering.”

“I guess my only job would be to just read these then,” Louis replied.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I could, like, tell you or help you understand it.”

“You’d do that?” Louis asked, looking up at him in surprise. Why was he being nice right now? He was literally driving Louis nuts last weekend and suddenly he was being nice and it confused Louis is what it did.

Harry nodded before grinning sheepishly. “Since you weren’t there to distract me, I actually paid attention and caught everything.”

And Louis really _shouldn’t_ have blushed, but he might have. He rolled his eyes and tried hard not to smile, but failed hopelessly. “Just brief me, I guess.”

“Gladly,” Harry said, making himself comfortable on Louis’s bed. For the next half hour, he explained everything that was on the notes and Louis asked questions, which Harry surprisingly knew the answers to.

It would have gone on for longer had Liam not popped in to ask if they wanted any more pizza because it was going cold. Louis decided to take that break Niall was talking about earlier and joined all the boys in the living room to watch 21 Jump Street and eat. It was fun and they all laughed at the jokes until Niall had gotten a bit too drunk and started dancing when the Party Rock Anthem montage started playing.

It was even funnier then.

He pulled out his best moves and then pulled up Harry to join him. Now, Louis had seen Harry dance at parties, but it was usually with someone else attached to his body while they gyrated to the music. This time it was actual dance moves. And Harry was _horrible_. He was doing the sprinkler one minute and then a bad rendition of Niall’s “Irish dancing” the other.

Zayn and Liam found it plenty funny, but Louis was trying not to laugh. After a while though, he gave up and there was a stupid grin on his face when Harry started to twerk. He let out a soft giggle and Liam turned to look at him.

Louis was caught.

Liam started to laugh and gave him a knowing look, which Louis rolled his eyes to. It meant nothing.

**H**

Harry’s mouth actually watered at the sight of Louis’s hands taking the joint between his fingers as he took a drag.

He wasn’t usually this bad. He _usually_ had some restraint or self control. It was just so hard now that his mind was a bit hazy.

At first when Louis sat down with him and a few other lads, things were fine. Harry gave him a few once overs, appreciated his cute little body and gorgeous face, but was able to pull it together after. It wasn’t until he’d had a few drags from the joint Niall rolled that Harry started to feel really aroused just by looking at Louis.

Louis was so fucking good looking, it was driving Harry crazier by the minute. He’d arrived at that week’s party, dressed in all black, and pointedly ignored Harry by saying hi to everyone except him and flitting around the room until Harry approached him and said hey. It was weird because Louis actually looked a little flushed and shy, which was unusual.

Harry lost him in the crowd again until much later when he walked through the back doors and out into the yard where Harry was sitting with Nick, Zayn, and Cara.

“I’ve got a joint,” Niall announced sitting down. Harry’s eyes shamelessly wandered down Louis’s body as he sat down as well and avoided eye contact with Harry.

That was 15 minutes ago and since then they were all proper buzzed, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Harry’s attention was centered on Louis and Louis only. Louis in turn was pretending not to notice, though Harry could see it perfectly clear on his face that he knew. He kept doing this cute little nose scrunch thing and raising his eyebrows like Harry was ridiculous or something.

Harry wondered if Louis was buzzed up like him or if he was just better at concealing it. He took a few drags here and there, but instead of relaxing, it seemed to make him more jittery and aware.

Once the joint was finished, they all lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky. Nick was giggling about one thing or another with Cara, Zayn and Niall, but Louis was quiet. Harry scooted closer and smiled as he felt their arms brush.

Louis turned to him, a smirk on his lips this time. “What?” he asked, trying to sound annoyed.

“Nothing,” Harry shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asked.

“Kissing you.”

Louis blushed beside him, but quickly recovered and scoffed. “In your dreams, Styles.”

Harry started to laugh and soon Louis followed, while the others looked on, confused and weirded out by the fact that those two were laughing _together_.

**...**

“The time has come for us to talk about the term paper, which is due very, very soon, and one that you will work on with a project partner starting today,” Professor Higgins said, standing behind the podium and holding onto a stack of papers. “The assignment is to do research on one of these topics that are listed on the papers I’m about to hand out and write a paper on it. Not just internet sources, but some books from the libraries, too. I know you kids rely on technology way too much because it’s easier and I want to wane you from that because it only encourages laziness. Read a book, will ya?”

The class groaned loudly.  

“Quit the groaning,” Professor Higgins waved off with his hand. “Your partner is the person sitting next to you. Start discussing meetings and exchange numbers if you haven’t already while I pass these out.”

“Oh my god,” Harry heard Louis mutter under his breath.

Harry laughed softly, turning to him. “It’s not so bad. Least we don’t hate each other.”

Louis shot Harry a look.

“Oh, wait,” Harry laughed. Louis only scowled further more, forcing Harry to wipe the grin off his face. He had to make good with Louis. “Okay, all jokes aside. I think we can do well on this paper, don’t you? We studied a bit together that time I came over.”

“I was high off of medications that day,” Louis said to him. “It’s why I wasn’t my usual self.” Harry knew that was a load of bullshit. Louis was just trying to fight it and Harry thought it was hilarious. Although, even he himself was a bit out of character that day. He was being extra soft with Louis. Probably because he hadn’t seen him and missed having him around. But the need to tease Louis till he was a ball of anger came back rather quickly.

“Your usual self, meaning the one that loathes me?”

“Yes, precisely.”

“I’m not a bad project partner. I can work hard, Lou. Let me prove myself to you,” Harry said, almost pleading. A few people around them were starting to look, which made Louis feel self conscious. He didn’t want to look like a drama queen in front of them.

“Fine, just shut up. Let’s pick our topic and get on with it.”

Harry grinned again, settling back in his seat. He browsed his twitter and insta feed while they waited for topic paper. Once it did, they both grabbed a sheet each and browsed the topics.

“I like number three,” Louis said. “We’re doing that one.”

Harry scoffed. “What about what I like?” He really didn’t care which topic they did, he just wanted to pull Louis’s leg.

Louis shrugged. “Which one do you like?”

“Number two,” Harry said, randomly.

“It sounds stupid,” Louis said, rereading the topic.

“Could be fun.”

“You want to talk about the history of unions instead of research a big company and the effect it has on the world? We could do something like Apple and have 20 pages without _any_ effort.”

“Oh,” Harry said slowly. “Yeah, I like three. I was just fucking with you.”

“Keep that up and I’ll kick you off the team.”

“Then there will be no team, it’ll just be you.”

“Exactly what I wanted.”

“You’d get lonely.”

“Doubt it,” Louis said. “Alright, so let’s meet up at my place this weekend and work on the outline and also, bring some books from the library, will you?”

Harry tried not to get turned on from how bossy Louis was being. That did not sound healthy at all, actually, now that he was thinking about it. He literally had no idea how he got to this point. Only a few short weeks ago, he was hooking up with people and completely unattached from anyone romantically. And then he met Louis, not only at the coffee shop, but also at the party and since then his mind has been on one track.

“Earth to Harry,” Louis said, waving his hand up in Harry’s face, trying to snap him out of his thought. Harry blinked and a slow grin formed on his face.

“I like you up this close,” he said slowly, pointing out how close Louis had gotten to Harry.

Louis blushed and moved away. “Whatever. Did you hear anything I said to you?”

Harry nodded. “I did. I’ll see you this weekend with books in hand.”

**L**

Louis watched Harry scribbling stuff down in his notebook while simultaneously looking at one of the books he’d brought in from the library. He raised one eyebrow and felt himself being rather skeptical, despite Harry’s concentrated frown and obvious notes. It’s just that Louis didn’t trust him. He goes to class with him everyday; he sees what he does while the professor is giving lectures. And what he does is not take notes and sit on his Facebook or twitter the entire hour and a half.

It wasn’t all just mindless scrolling either. He _always_ had so many notifications and messages, it astounded Louis. Louis always just stuck to having a small tight knit group of friends whether it had been in primary or secondary school. The same goes for uni. He had a small group of friends who he kept in touch with mostly via text, so his social media presence was little to none. Harry, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. How did he even keep up with all these people?

“You’re staring at me,” Harry said, not looking up from his notebook. “Like what you see?”

Louis cleared his throat, feeling flushed at being caught. Also Harry had a stupid, smug grin on his face. “Just making sure you’re doing what I told you to. Don’t get _too_ excited.”

“Of course I am. Don’t want to fail.”

“Figured you didn’t care.”

“What make you think that?” He was still writing and this annoyed Louis because was he even taking good notes if he was talking to Louis?

“You just don’t seem to be very attentive in class.”

“That’s because,” Harry started to say. He put the pen down and turned to Louis, looking him right in the eyes. “I’m really good at multi tasking. I don’t take notes, I listen.”

“You’re always on Facebook or twitter,” Louis argued.

Harry grinned again. “Nice to see where _your_ attention is in class. I know am, but I’m also listening. Plus, I read the chapters from the textbook before exams. I did well on all of them, too.”

“Whatever you say. Did you write down the main points yet or not?”

Harry nodded, handing him the notebook before getting out the other book. They went back to working; Louis looked up websites with information while Harry scoured the books for important points. Forty minutes later, Harry yawned, setting the books down.

“I’m starving.”

“Same,” Louis mumbled, still skimming the Wiki page he was on (unreliable source, his arse). “I don’t know if we’ve got anything.”

“Want to go check?” Harry asked.

Louis sighed, minimizing the window and turning back to Harry. “Fine. But I doubt we’ll find anything. We can order takeaway. Pizza sound good?”

Harry didnt answer as they walked to the kitchen. Louis stood by the counter, grabbing a glass of water while Harry looked through the fridge. He popped his head back out and turned to Louis. “Have you got any rice?”

Louis shrugged and gestured toward one of the cupboards. Harry looked through and let out a, “aha!” when he found a container full. He took it out and started taking out different vegetables and eggs that were in the fridge along with soy sauce and some spice thing.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked.

“I’m making fried rice,” Harry replied.

Louis laughed. “If you wanted Chinese, I could order it. No need to do all this.”

“I know,” Harry said. “But this will take me, like, maybe twenty minutes. If we order, it’ll not only take more time to come, but we’ll have to pay, which we don’t have to if I make it right now.”

“Technically this is coming out of Niall’s paycheck,” Louis informed him.

“There will be plenty for Niall when he comes home, so I think he’ll appreciate it, too. Speaking of Niall, where is he?”

Louis hopped up on the kitchen counter, dangling his legs. “He’s got night class today.”

“Oh,” Harry grinned. “So, it’s just us tonight. This could very well become a date if we wanted it to. It’s perfect, you see? I’m cooking us food. You could fetch some candles. We could grab some wine if you’ve got any. So romantic, don’t you think?”

Louis rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, unfortunately. “You’re so weird.”

“Am I _really that_ weird?” Harry asked, playing along.

“You are. You literally have no boundaries.”

“Maybe you’ve driven me to insanity.”

“And how did I do that?”

“You’re literally irresistible, are you joking when you ask me that?”

Louis was stumped by his bluntness. He was always stumped by Harry’s bluntness and he never knew if it was genuine or if he was joking. Louis didn’t trust guys that easily because he was just like that. People had to gain his trust for him to even start opening up to them or stop talking to them with walls around himself. Harry was no exception, but he’d also never met someone like Harry who had his heart on his sleeve all the time. Usually the guy would either try and get bored or assume he was playing hard to get, which no, he wasn’t. Harry never gave up.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, looking up at him. Louis realized he’d zoned out and Harry had moved to the opposite counter to chop the vegetables. The rice was on the stove at the moment, simmering in boiling water.

“Fine,” Louis answered.

“So, tell me more about yourself.”

“Uh, what?”

“I said,” he repeated louder. “Tell me more about yourself.”

“Like what?”

“Like your life. Where are you from? Have you got a favorite color? What are your dreams?”

Louis chuckled softly, leaning back a bit. “I’m from Doncaster. My favorite color is probably blue. And my dream is to graduate with a degree, get a great job, and finally be able to give back to my mum.

Harry’s expression softened at that. “That’s really nice. Are you and your mum close?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I’m pretty much her best friend.”

“My mum and I are close as well. She’s really fun. Loves it when people mistake her for my sister.”

Louis laughed. “Really?”

Harry nodded his head. “Niall’s met my mum actually. He came over once back home to Holmes Chapel with me and flirted with her the entire time. I had to leave the room.”

Louis laughed even harder and threw his head back, imagining the scenario. Niall would do something like that. Weird how he never heard about all this. He probably did, but passed it off as another one of Niall’s mates that he wasn’t ever going to meet or have anything to do with since they hung out in different social groups.

Harry continued to cook and conversed with Louis and Louis was actually having an _okay_ time. His sassy comments remained well and strong and made an appearance here or there to put Harry in his place and make sure he was in his lane, but other than that it was kind of nice. It also helped that Harry’s fried rice smelled amazing.

At some point, Harry had to get something that was in the cabinet behind Louis on the counter and he purposely leaned in close and wrapped an arm around him, while locking eyes with him to get it. It was rather startling, really. His face was _so_ close and his eyes were so _green_. Louis’s breath caught in his throat and he felt helpless because his guard was going down and he didn’t know what to do. Harry’s eyes dropped down to his lips a few times before returning to his blue eyes. Louis almost thought he would have leaned in, but then Harry turned back and went back to cooking.

And true to his word, the fried rice was done within twenty five minutes.

Harry served Louis and himself generous helpings on plates before leaving the rest for Niall. The two of them grabbed their plates and some sodas before heading back to Louis’s room to continue working.

All in all, it wasn’t terrible like Louis thought it was going to be.

**H**

Harry couldn’t tell if what was going on was an issue or not.

He was stood a few feet away, near a bookshelf, which instead of being full of books was full of empty or half empty red cups, watching Louis and his _friend_. The music was so loud that he couldn’t even make out what was being said and he was shit at reading lips. So, he kind of had to just go with facial expressions of all things to try to figure out the situation.  

It was more than normal a moment ago. Louis was at that week’s party, talking with Zayn and laughing with him. Harry had noticed him come in while he was chatting up a few of the party goers, hoping to go over soon for a chat. Then a minute later, Zayn was gone and replaced by Ian. Ian and Harry weren’t that close. They saw each other, but never really interacted. It seemed he knew Louis, though, because the two were talking in an awkward yet familiar manner.

Harry wondered if they had a past. And if so, what kind of past.

Suddenly, he was jealous, and it was bizarre because he never took himself for someone who got jealous. He pushed those thoughts away and creepily stared on as the two conversed. Louis looked guarded. He had his arms crossed and was speaking but his lips were hardly moving. They were formed in a thin line and he looked uncomfortable. Harry wondered if he should go over and ask Louis if he was okay, but he decided not to.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam asked, walking over to him.

He was drunk. Harry could tell from how he was smiling. “Nothing,” he replied, not tearing his eyes from Louis and Ian.

“Are you sure?” Liam prodded. “You’ve got your creepy frog face on.”

Harry glared and turned to look at him. “Excuse me, _Liam_.”

Liam laughed and put his arm around him. “C’mon. Tell me.”

“Do Ian and Louis know each other or something?”

Liam turned to where he was looking and frowned. “Dunno. Looks like it, doesn’t it?”

Harry nodded and the two of them watched for a moment longer until Ian walked away and left Louis. And it upset Harry because Louis just looked so upset all of a sudden, his guard finally down once he was alone, and he didn’t want that. Louis didn’t deserve to be upset or sad. He deserved to always smile and never have anyone walk away from him, leaving him like that.

He walked over to Louis and his heart actually hurt, seeing at how Louis was now looking down at the ground, dejected. “Hey,” Harry said, walking up to him.

Louis looked up and let out a frustrated sigh. “Not now, Harry. Please.” He was pleading and he looked so, so tired. It almost seemed like he was struggling to breathe and hold it together.

“No,” Harry shook his head quickly and helplessly. “Not here for that. Just...are you alright?”

Louis shrugged noncommittally.

“Want to go upstairs for a bit? Nick’s room is always locked and I can get us in. You can sit and rest for a bit. You don’t look so good.”

Louis glared at him. “Gee, thanks.”

“Not what I meant,” Harry said. “You look upset is what I mean. You can go up there and just breathe for a second.”

Louis contemplated a bit before nodding his head. Harry led him upstairs and walked to the bedroom at the farthest end of the hall. He pulled out the key to the room, hidden under the welcome mat (it said _fuck you_ on it, so not very welcoming, ironically), and unlocked the room before letting Louis in. Louis sighed heavily before sitting down on the bed.

“Thanks,” he said, looking at Harry.

Harry offered him a soft smile before closing the door behind him and grabbing Nick’s desk chair and sitting down on it. “Tell me to shut up if I’m crossing any lines and you just want to me to be quiet right now, but do you know Ian?”

Louis bit his lip and nodded. “He’s my ex boyfriend.”

Yeah, Harry was jealous, alright.

“Wow,” he replied. “What happened?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know. We dated a few years back. It ended badly and I never told anyone. Like, I knew he was in this frat, but not even Niall knows that I dated him because I didn’t think it was a big deal anymore. He’s in my past, so, it didn’t matter.”

“Then what happened tonight?”

“He sought me out. Like, he saw me a few times and wanted to say something. He didn’t have to, though. I’ve been readily avoiding him.”

“Did he say something to upset you?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “He was just an arse. Made me feel like shit. Brought up, like, stuff I said to him in the past.”

“What do you mean?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

Louis laughed bitterly. “During our relationship, I wasn’t always very open with him. It’s just hard for me to completely trust people and he hated that. He thought I was constantly playing mind games with him and leading him on, which I wasn’t. And he wanted me to apologize and shit.”

“That’s so stupid,” Harry said. “Like, it’s in the past. You two are over. Why’s he bringing it up now?”

“I know. We’re very much over. He treated me like shit. He deserved it to be honest.”

Harry wasn’t so jealous anymore.

“Fuck him Lou,” Harry said. “He’s an arse. He has no right to do that.”

“He kept saying how fucked up I was,” Louis said. “He told me that no one would want me if I did ‘crazy shit like that’.”

“Okay, no. That’s not true. People will want you.” The _do_ was hanging off the tip of Harry’s tongue. Because he did want Louis. So fucking much. “And my mum always told me that this is just life. We’ll meet stupid people like Ian and learn along the way until we find someone who is perfect for us.”

Louis smiled softly. “Your mum seems great.”

“She is,” Harry replied, proudly. “And I hope you know that, too. It sounds like Ian only focused on a few negative things and didn’t remember all the good things. You’ll find someone who will remember everything about you from the little things that bother you to the big things that make you smile. They’ll do anything to make you smile. They’ll know when you're happy by the way your eyes crinkle when you smile. They’ll know your cute stroppy pout and when you’re sad. He’ll know everything. And he won’t treat you badly for it-- in fact, he’ll love you unconditionally for it. Ian’s just a fuckboy and you should know better than to let guys like him get to you because you’re so beautiful, Louis. You deserve everything.”

Louis looked speechless after Harry was done. “Um,” was all he could muster out.

Harry laughed nervously, unsure of where to go from there. He could have just wrote “I LOVE LOUIS” on his forehead and it would have had the same effect. “So, like, do you want to do something?”

Louis cleared his throat with a small smile. “Like what?”

Harry thought for a few minutes and then got a brilliant idea. “Nick has a guitar in his closet, that he doesn’t even play. But I know one song. We could totally jam out right now.”

Louis laughed. “Okay.” Harry got up and went to get the guitar while Louis waited. “What song do you know?”

“Hey There Delilah,” Harry replied, picking up the guitar and walking back to Louis. “It’s the easiest one to learn.”

Louis sat there as Harry strummed the beginning notes and looked impressed. Harry grinned, singing the lyrics and Louis laughed, following along albeit quietly. By the time they’d gotten to the third time of singing the song, Louis got louder and was laughing freely, just like Harry hoped he would.

When he was done, they both realized how close their bodies had shifted together on the bed. Thigh to thigh, eye to eye. Louis looked nervous all of a sudden, his body freezing up and all Harry wanted was to close the distance and kiss Louis. He wanted to kiss him so much.  

“Wow,” Louis said, his eyes dropping to where Harry’s lips were. “You weren’t kidding.”

Harry frowned a little. “About what?” And god, they were so fucking close. He was so close.

“Wanting to kiss me.”

Harry lets out a small laugh. “Oh, no. I was super serious about that. I was also very, very stoned.”

Louis laughed and looked at him, his cheeks blushing red.

“So, can I?”

“Can you what?” Louis asked, innocently.

“Kiss you,” Harry sighed, loudly and dramatically.

Louis scoffed, pushing him away even though his face screamed that he was joking. “In your dreams, Styles.”

Harry laughed, falling back on the bed with a defeated groan.

**L**

Louis wouldn’t say he and Harry were _friends_.

No, they were _something else_.

The reason being, friends didn’t flirt like Harry flirted with Louis. And friends also didn’t like it when friends flirted with them like Louis liked when Harry flirted with him.

It was definitely something he didn’t vocalize, especially not with Niall, because he would never let Louis live it down. In fact, Louis barely let himself think about it. He sort of just went with it. After all the alone time they’d spent working on their project and the night when Ian had approached Louis, they’d been sort of getting along. Louis was still rather closed off. His trust rules hadn’t changed. He was still going to be wary of Harry, but they talked casually. Sometimes in class they’d laugh about something stupid together. If they saw each other at parties, Harry would chat up Louis and Louis would roll his eyes and smile but blush about it later when he was alone and thinking about it.

It was weird because Louis really didn’t expect to start feeling this way. Yeah, Harry was really good looking and probably exactly the type of guy Louis would fall for if he wasn’t such a douchebag frat guy, but still. He also wasn’t that bad as Louis had first thought. First impressions do mean something and he’d held on to that for as long as he’d known him. However, Harry had been proving him wrong.

It was his god damn charm and those stupid dimples. _Maybe_ the curly hair. Or the really _stupid_ green eyes that made him look like a frog most of the time. It was everything. Harry was ruining Louis.

One night, while Louis was working on their project, they were texting back and forth because Harry was working from his room, instead. It was all professional for a while until Harry texted him something that made Louis smirk.

_You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re nice. x_

Louis couldn’t believe he was actually reading this. He was _actually_ being nice and Harry was picking up on it. Who would have thought? He replied back quickly with a small grin.

_yeah? what am i when i’m not nice?_

And alright, so he was flirting back now. Whatever, not a big deal. The response came right away.

_Hot as fuck. xxxxxxx_

And wow, okay. Louis was so fucked and ruined for sure.

**...**

The night had been going great. Louis arrived to the party, in a much better mood than he usually did, and he was having fun. The boys were all stood with him and they were drinking, occasionally dancing to the music. The only thing that was missing was Harry, and Louis was sure as hell not about to admit that he wanted to see him nor that he was looking for him.

“I love this song,” Niall exclaimed drunkenly as Backseat Freestyle started blaring from the speakers.

Zayn laughed as Niall started to twerk and rap along. Louis and Liam watched on, adding in their own goofy dance moves. When Liam brought out a rather embarrassing move, they all started laughing together and Louis was shaking his head, turning away and that’s when he spotted Harry.

With his mouth on another guy’s mouth.

As in they were kissing.

It really shouldn’t make Louis feel anything. He should be fine because it’s not like he and Harry were a thing. They were only talking and neither of them were tied down to each other. They were hardly friends, so it _shouldn’t_ matter.

But Louis still felt upset. His heart was racing and he could feel the pout and frown forming on his face. He gulped, turning away and looking at his friends, all of whom were oblivious to what was going on because they were too busy rapping about their dicks growing as big as the Eiffel Tower so they could fuck the world for 72 hours.

Louis would like to take the Eiffel Tower and beat the dick off the guy who Harry was kissing for 72 hours.

He thought Harry liked him and now Harry was kissing someone else. He was right about him from the start. Guys like Harry were just bad news and it was Louis’s fault for letting his guard down, even if it was for only a second. He couldn’t help the ball of dread filling his gut and his heart. He felt so stupid and he just wanted to leave. He didn’t want to stay there at all.

“I have to go,” he announced to everyone.

“What?” Liam frowned. “Why so soon? We only got here two hours ago.”

Louis shrugged. “I’m not feeling well.”

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Niall asked, genuinely concerned.

“Nothing,” Louis snapped. Niall flinched and Zayn remained quiet. They all looked rather taken aback by his sudden change of mood. And Louis didn’t want to snap at any of them, but he also didn’t feel like talking to anyone or being there. “I just need to go.”

“Okay,” Niall nodded, softly. “I’ll see you later.”

Louis gave them all a small smile, hoping it would convey that it wasn’t them that he was upset with. Even then it felt all wrong so he turned and walked towards the exit. It wasn’t till he got outside where a few party goers were standing, either talking, drinking or smoking, that someone called his name.

He turned and saw Harry running out towards him. “Louis,” he repeated until he was right in front of him. Louis looked at him blankly, hoping he’d let him go and wishing he didn’t come out at all. It was a lot quieter out there. The music could only be heard thumping against a bass, but distinctly, so the moment itself felt raw. “Why’re you leaving?”

“I didn’t want to stay,” Louis replied shortly.

“Why not? We could hang out, you and me,” Harry smiled. “C’mon.”

“No,” Louis frowned. “Haven’t you got someone to make out with?”

Harry’s expression changed from smiling to uncomfortable. “You saw that?”

Louis nodded. “It’s whatever. I don’t care. But I don’t have to stay. That’s my decision.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. He didn’t sound chummy or smug, he was unreadable. “You seem mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Louis snapped. And wow, he did sound mad, though. “I really don’t care.”

“Then come back inside, please.”

“Why?” Louis asked. “It’s not like me coming back in will make a difference. You’ve got plenty of people there who want you so why are you wasting your time here?” _With me_.

“Because I don’t want anyone in there, Louis. I didn’t want to kiss Will Bradshaw. He was drunk and he grabbed me and did it. I pushed him away.”

“Looked like you were enjoying it.”

Harry rolled his eyes at that. “Did you not hear me? I don’t want anyone in there. I haven’t wanted anyone in ages because I only want you.”

Louis stared at Harry, not sure of what to say. His expression softened and he felt a little less angrier with this confession. However, he still couldn’t trust Harry. Harry could have been making all this up for all Louis knew.

When Louis didn’t say anything, Harry continued, his voice softer. “I want you. Like, so much. You’re all I fucking think about, Louis. Some drunken kiss or random guy won’t change that. I’m sorry you had to see that. I know you’re saying that you don’t care and you’re not at all affected by it, but it must have set you off at least a little and I don’t want it to because it meant nothing.”

“Okay,” Louis replied back, quietly. Harry looked at him sadly as Louis turned around and walked back to his flat. He didn’t turn around to check if Harry was still there or not.

**...**

Louis stopped going to parties, but that didn’t mean he stopped talking to Harry or seeing him. They still had class together as well as the project. It was a lot quieter between them, though, just like how it had been when they first started working together. Except this time, Harry kept the flirting to a minimum, albeit he was still as cheeky as ever.

They weren’t fighting or anything, Louis was just keeping the “relationship” as professional as he could. They were just project partners. He was a tad bit embarrassed that he’d almost maybe sort of fallen for the lad, but was able to gather himself before it got bad.

Other than for schoolwork, they didn’t really text, until one weekend when Louis was sat at home with Eleanor. They were binge watching all the Scream movies when Louis’s phone started buzzing. He ignored it at first, too lazy to reach over and get it. But after the 4th time it buzzed in a row, Eleanor looked up at him.

“You going to get that?” she asked.

Louis sighed, reaching over for his phone and pressing the home button. They were all texts from Harry and it seemed he was extremely drunk.

_loooooouuisssssssss_

_louis im sorry :(_

_can’t we be freinds agann like before???????_

_i guess we can’t becaus i still think bout kissing you and frinds dont do that_

Louis set his phone down and turned back to the movie. Eleanor looked over at him. “Who was it?” she asked.

“No one,” Louis replied, smiling.

The smile stayed on his face because Harry was thinking about _him_ at a party, while he was surrounded by so many other attractive people. He was thinking about Louis. It was sick and stupid and probably a little twisted that Louis wanted Harry to think about him while he was drunk and he couldn’t think straight, but Louis was the only one he thought of to reach out to.

**H**

It was surprising for Harry to see Louis to show up at the pub crawl a few weekends later. It was a mass group of them going from one pub to another throughout the campus area and when they’d gotten to the first one, Louis showed up and sat with them all. Harry hadn’t said anything to him, still feeling a bit embarrassed by the drunken texts he’d sent to him a few nights, but smiled politely.

It was all so out of character for Harry, but Louis did things to him that he couldn’t understand or make sense of. He was usually so charming and suave. People fell for him with a snap of a finger and it was _that_ easy. Sometimes he wouldn’t have to even talk to them, just a smile would do, or sometimes all he’d have to say was one word, like hello for them to simply like him.

Louis, on the other hand, was not easy at all.

And for some reason that made Harry want him more than anyone else in the whole damned school. Maybe even the world if he wanted to push it a bit. It had taken a while for him to understand, but it only came to him when he was talking to Liam about it one night while they were out getting dinner after a class.

“You realize that you could literally have any boy or girl in this whole uni and you’re going after the one guy that doesn’t want you,” Liam had pointed out, chip hanging from his mouth as he grabbed for his burger.

Harry nodded. “I’m well aware, Liam. No need to say it like that.”

“Then what are you doing if you know?”

“Louis isn’t easy like everyone else,” Harry replied. “I don’t want easy. I want someone who means it. Being easy isn’t meaning it.”

Liam laughed. “What sort of rubbish are you going at? You want someone who is literally making it impossible for you to get them.”

“He’s not completely pushing me away, you know,” Harry told him, taking a bit of his own burger. “He flirted with me a few times. He would be nice and we’d talk super friendly. If only Will Bradshaw hadn’t kissed me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Yeah, but you two aren’t together,” Liam said. “You haven’t even done anything and he was being irrationally jealous.”

Harry shrugged. “I think he just wanted me to prove myself. That I’m not like he thought I was and I went up and proved him right. I’m a piece of shit.”

“Don’t bring yourself down like that, mate,” Liam scolded him. “You’ve got a heart of gold. Louis Tomlinson is missing out.”

Harry laughed. “Thanks, Liam. You’re cute, too.” Liam laughed, throwing a piece of chip at him, which Harry caught successfully and put it in his mouth.

So, yeah, Harry wasn’t completely clueless as to why he liked Louis so much when he was so mean to him. It was almost very cliche if he thought about it. People have always said that you want what you can’t have. And that’s exactly what Harry’s doing. Cliche as it might be, it was romantic in its own twisted way, he thought.

During the time spent at the first pub, things had been relatively calm. They all shared a pint around a table, starting the night off slowly. It was banter back and forth between them all and Harry tried to keep his “creepy frog stare”, as Liam and Zayn so dearly liked to call it, away as much as he could. They said he did that way too much.

On the walk over to the second pub, their group somehow grew and Harry found himself walking alongside a few mates. Among them was Nick, Cara and Liam who kept him included during the conversation they were having, which made the temptation of not going over to where Louis was walking with Niall and Zayn lessen just a bit.

When they arrived to the second pub, it got slightly more wild. Someone ordered everyone shots and Harry ended up having three in a row. He felt lightheaded, but extremely good as he danced along to someone who was singing up on a karaoke machine that the pub had set up. Funnily enough, the song was a Spice Girls tune and Harry sang along obnoxiously just like he used to with Gemma when they were younger. He caught Louis watching him and trying to keep down a small smile.

At the third pub, Harry was fucking drunk. He was trying super hard to not be sloppy and at least walk straight, but it was getting difficult. He’d also lost track of Louis and wondered if it was for the best. However, when Nick handed him a really strong drink, which had a really pungent smell, he backed away. He was suddenly _very_ nauseas and needed air.

Harry excused himself and walked outside to get a breather, leaning against the brick wall of the pub. It was then that he noticed Louis standing outside with Ian. Harry frowned at them because he hadn’t even noticed that Ian was with them. That was how irrelevant this arse was. Now, Harry had never hated Ian. He was just indifferent towards him before, but since he found out Ian dated Louis and treated him like crap, he totally hated him.  

He didn’t want to be creepy and listen in on the conversation, but it was getting rather tempting. After a while, though, he didn’t have to hear anything to know it was bad. Louis looked torn up and a mix between angry and really upset. He said something to Ian before walking away, pushing past Harry as well.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, trying to look at him. “Lou,” he slurred, realizing he really shouldn't have drank that much. “Louis, are you okay? Look at me.”

Louis did look up at him after that, but he seemed less than inclined to talk. “I really can’t right now, Harry. _Please_.”

“What did he say to you? Talk to me, please,” Harry pleaded, grabbing a hold of his other shoulder so he was holding on to him completely.

Louis shook his head, refusing to make eye contact, and Harry couldn’t take it. He hated seeing Louis upset. Harry knew he teased Louis to the point where he would want to hit Harry on the head, but he really didn’t want him upset or sad. Harry bent down a bit so that they were eye to eye.

“You’re alright, okay? Just stay here. I’ve got you.”

At that, Louis finally looked up at him and Harry wanted to hug and hold him in his arms forever. And maybe after that, too. He nodded his head and Harry finally let go before walking over to Ian, who had his back to them. He had a cigarette dangling from his lip and it made Harry wrinkle his nose as he stood in front of him.

“Listen,” he began. “I have no idea what you said to Louis, but whatever it was, fuck you. You were so lucky to have been with him and you just lost out on the best thing in your life. And now, you have the nerve to try and fuck with his head? What is wrong with you? Stay the fuck away from him.”

Ian scoffed. “Harry, you don’t know him like I do. He will mess with your head and he’s very wishy washy. Unless you’re a fan of mixed signals, I’d advise not.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a bored expression. “Are you quite finished?”

“With him? Yeah. Fucked him good for about a few months and I’ve since moved on to bigger and better.”

At that, Harry snarled, shaking his head before rounding his fist and punching Ian right on the jaw. Ian fell back on the ground, clutching his face, his cigarette falling with him.

“What the fuck?” he cried, looking up at Harry. “What did you go and do that for?”

“Stay away from him,” Harry warned instead of answering. “Not going to say it again.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about that,” Ian snarled back. “Not worth it anyway. Also, have fun fucking my leftovers, Styles.”

Harry was about to go in for another punch, but Ian backed up and got on his feet. Harry flipped him the middle finger before walking back. He’d almost forgotten for a second that Louis was still standing there until he walked up to him. “Hey. You alright?” His voice was soft and hopefully it made Louis realize that he could talk to Harry if he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he would since they’d be on a walking on a fragile line lately.

Louis just looked speechless, but a smile broke out after a while. “You just punched him.”

Harry laughed, nodding. He wasn’t usually the fighting type. In fact, that would probably be the first punch he’d ever thrown in his life. He was a bit surprised Ian didn’t get back up and fight, although, he did seem like a proper fuck boy. It was probably why he knew if he came back, Harry would rip his dick off.

For all that it was worth, Louis looked flushed and sort of shy, which made Harry smile at him, nudging him with his hip. “Hey. You never told me if you’re okay or not.”

“I’m fine,” Louis said, giggling. Actually _giggling_. “But you’re drunk and you just punched my shit of an ex.”

Harry laughed, too. “Yeah. Yeah, I did. You shouldn’t be upset, Louis. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Are you saying I look ugly when I’m sad, Harry?”

“No,” Harry cried. “It’s definitely not what I said. You look perfect all the time. I just don’t like seeing you sad. I swear. That’s all I meant.”

Louis started laughing harder. “I know, I know. I’m just fucking with you.”

Harry’s eyes widened and lips parted at the fucking thought. Boy, would he like for Louis to fuck him. Louis must have picked up on his dirty thoughts because he smirked at him. “In your dreams, Styles,” he said, before taking Harry’s hand and pulling him back into the pub.

**L**

Louis was leaning against the wall, nursing the same beer he’d gotten since he’d entered the frat house that weekend, watching a big group of people in the middle of the room. They were all tipsy or completely inebriated, playing a rousing game of truth or dare. Things had gotten rather crazy. Someone dared one of them to take a nude and send it to one of their professors. Another person got truth and actually ended up admitting to cheating on their significant other, which ended in a break up. Or Louis thought. They sort of just stormed off upstairs, but then the guy left alone and the girl was still upstairs.

He’d get into the game, too, but truth or dare gave him anxiety. He was not ballsy enough for this. Niall, Harry and Liam had gotten in there, though and it was hilarious. Someone dared Niall to go streaking and Louis saw his balls jumping up and down. Unfortunately that wasn’t the first time since the two lived together and he’d walked into Niall running stark naked before for God knows what reason. Liam had gotten truth once and admitted to having been in a threesome before, which _way to go_ , Liam.

Who would have thought? Liam innocent looking Payne. Having a threesome.

When it got to Harry, Louis would like to think he wasn’t as interested, but he knew that wasn’t true. Harry was his _friend thing_. They were friends, but not really. It had been rather weird, but wonderful between them since Harry punched that arsehole, Ian. Weird in a positive way, Louis thought.  

They talked that night, but Harry was drunk and all he did was tell Louis how much he liked him and wanted him to be happy. Louis was endeared to say the least. He’d blushed and whispered thank you’s to Harry and even went as far as giving him a hug goodbye at the end of the night. Since then, though, the two of them have gone back to being normal around each other again. They talked when they had to work on their project and was _friendly,_ but not overly so.

“Alright, Styles,” Nick said. “Truth or dare.”

Harry grinned, cheekily, his dimples sinking in deeper than usual. “Dare, mate. Always dare.”

Nick grinned, laughing. “Alright. I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room.”

The room started laughing and Louis smirked, narrowing his eyes, wondering who’d Harry pick. It didn’t occur to him until Harry’s green eyes flashed over to him, that he was indeed in the _same room_. Louis’s smile faded and his heart started hammering in his chest. There was no way Harry was going to pick him. At all. There were a ton of people there and he wasn’t going to come over to the one person not playing.

“I pick Louis,” Harry said, smiling.

Well fuck.

Everyone turned to look at him and Louis let out a dry chuckle. “No,” he said. “Dude...I’m not kissing you.”

Harry laughed. “Why? You afraid you might like it?”

Louis scoffed, frowning and still holding that stupid beer. “Yeah, right. Like there’s any way I’d like it.”

Louis knew why Harry chose him since he basically spelled out how much he liked Louis the other night. However, he also knew that Harry knew that this was the exact kind of thing that would annoy and rile Louis up, something Harry weirdly enjoyed. Louis could totally see right through his game and he wasn’t going to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing it was getting to him.

“Oh come on, Lou,” Harry drawled out. “You know you want to.”

Louis rolled his eyes. This was his idea of persuading him? Nice try, but no thanks. Louis shook his head and Harry pouted, jutting out his pink lip. And Louis stared at him because how did he do that? How was he so fucking attractive and annoying all at once? Why was that a thing? It had crossed his mind a few times that they’d kiss each other _one day or another_ , but he’d been denying Harry from the start.

He sort of, kind of wanted to kiss Harry, though. Except not today when everyone in this fucking frat were staring at them. That’s just not going to happen.

“I’m not putting my lips anywhere near your frog face,” he laughed. Everyone started laughing and Harry only pouted more before bursting into laughter, too.

Harry put his hands up in surrender as though he was admitting defeat. “Fine, then, if you’re too scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Louis quickly replied back because he wasn’t.

“Then do it,” Harry smiled. “Kiss me.”

Louis stared at him in disbelief. He could see the Liam, Niall and Zayn staring at them with piqued interest. Fuck, the entire frat and everyone else were, too. This was not happening, but when Harry started saying “kiss me” over and over, it started to become a chant throughout the entire room and Louis wanted to punch someone.

Some guys were pounding fists, girls were clapping their manicured hands, and everyone just looked so excited. As though it was a fucking game show or something. It put a lot of pressure on Louis, however, watching Harry with his back turned to Louis got Louis thinking. Harry was riling up the crowd, knowing that this would annoy Louis even more. He also knew that he didn’t want to end up looking like a pansy.

Louis put his drink down and walked over to Harry, who was still turned away and chanting with the other guys. Louis tapped him once with an eye roll, turning him around and kissing this stupid frog boy.

And _good God_.

It was as though time had suddenly stood still and everything was gravitating towards them. Harry’s lips moulded against his and they were so fucking soft and warm. It fit perfectly, their mouths slotting together, and after Louis felt Harry’s arms grip his waist and his tongue sliding along his lower lip, he parted his mouth. Harry’s tongue slowly glided along his while his teeth harshly grazed Louis’s lip. Louis had a feeling that this would be how it would feel to kiss Harry. Everything he did was so slow and passionate and cheeky. And he fucking loved it. He kissed back, fervently, but let Harry take control for the most part.

And Harry did take control. His movements were bold and Louis felt putty to his hands where they gripped at his hips. He couldn’t even control the breathy moans that poured out when Harry changed the angle. His fingers that were clutching on to Harry’s jumper loosened softly and he blinked his eyes open slowly.

They were pulling apart to get a breather and Louis realized he’d forgotten that they were still, in fact, in a room full of people. And he’d also realized how much he’d tuned everyone out because it was loud as fuck in there. Everyone was cheering around them as though it was some big, dramatic, end of the movie kiss that everyone had been waiting for.

What a cliche.

Louis looked back into Harry’s green eyes, and Harry looked back into his blue ones. They were panting, still close, their lips almost touching again. Harry’s lip curled into a small smirk and he leaned in close so that his mouth was against Louis’s ear.

“See, now that wasn’t so bad,” he whispered.

Louis outwardly groaned and pushed Harry off of him before walking back to where he was standing before. He found a chair not too far from that spot near the kitchen and sat down, leaning back against it and slumping. His lips felt like they were tingling and numb. He swore he could still feel Harry’s lips on his. It was maddening because the thing was, Louis didn’t expect to _like_ it, especially that much.

He didn’t expect for time to stop and he didn’t expect himself to want it more. He wanted Harry to come back and kiss him again. Then he wanted to punch Harry in the face before kissing him again after that. He wanted to touch him again, too. Harry felt really good to touch. They just fit and Louis didn’t know what to do.

The game had continued from what he could hear from where he was sat. He watched as Harry excused himself and walked towards the kitchen, past Louis. Louis looked up at him and Harry grinned. “Getting a beer,” he said before walking in and saying hi to whoever was there.

Louis rolled his eyes.

Stupid fucking Harry and stupid fucking perfect lips. And his stupid fucking kiss. Louis was annoyed.

Just then, he felt someone hover behind him. He tilted his head back and looked up at Harry who swiftly bent down and attached his lips to Louis’s. Louis kissed back eagerly as though Harry’s lips were air and he couldn’t breathe, albeit it was upside down. He swore he could feel butterflies in his stomach because this was a spiderman kiss. He _loved_ spiderman.

Harry bit his lip softly before grinning and pulling away.

Louis frowned and straightened up, realizing what just happened. “What was that for then? Another dare?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “Just wanted to. Also, wanted to make sure you wanted to as well.”

“Oh,” Louis said.

“And you do..” Harry said softly. “Right?”

Louis bit his lip, still tasting Harry on his tongue. He could taste the alcohol and it was making him want more. He shrugged and Harry grinned before turning around and walking back to everyone, handing one of his friends the beer he’d gotten.

**H**

Harry went home ecstatic.

It had been the best party all semester, only because he finally, _finally_ got to kiss Louis. And it had been like taking that deep breath after holding it for several painful seconds. Harry wished that no one was around them and that they were alone when it happened. He wished they didn’t have to stop. Yeah, he kissed Louis again afterwards, but that hardly did anything to make him stop wanting it any less.

Zayn and Liam followed him, chatting about some of the dares and truths they had witnessed tonight since the game went on much longer after the kiss. Harry wouldn’t know that really. His thoughts were still stuck on that one thing. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to kiss Louis and not be able to get his taste off his tongue. Louis was intoxicating. He could still feel him holding on to him, even.

Harry was so fucking gone.

“Hey H,” Zayn said, catching up to him. Harry turned to his two best friends walking alongside him. “How are you and Louis now?”

Harry frowned a bit, not knowing what to say. “I don’t know,” he said, finally realizing that he really didn’t. “He left a little after the kiss and didn’t say anything.”

“Do you think he’s mad?” Liam asked.

“I never thought about that,” Harry replied slowly. “He kissed me back. He initiated it. The second time when I initiated it, he kissed back again. And smiled.”

“That’s good,” Liam smiled.

“Yeah, but he also left without a word,” Zayn reminded him. “He could be angry, though. He didn’t want to do it at first, remember? You should clear it up even if he did kiss back or smile.”

This started to put doubts in Harry’s head. He’d been feeling great this entire time and now his friends just fucked it up. And Harry knew they were only being rational because it made sense. Zayn had a good point and he was going to have to say something to Louis to not throw off the good balance they were on.

**...**

Harry saw Louis next at the same coffee shop where they’d first met, granted it wasn’t the best first meeting. He was stood on queue much like he had been all those weeks ago, except this time Harry wasn’t with some of the lads from Theta Chi and he wasn’t going to be an arse. He was going to do it right this time.

“Hey,” Harry said, softly, tapping Louis on the shoulder as he stood behind him.

Louis turned around, a small smile formed on his lips. He looked really good, his blue eyes lit up and his face soft and adorable. Harry couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Fancy seeing you here,” Louis quirked.

Harry laughed, looking down at his shoes: black Vans with dirty shoestrings. “Have you got class soon?”

Louis nodded. “I’ve got probability and statistics. You?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m done for the day. Um, so, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay.”

Harry looked at Louis and it was so damn hard because Louis looked unreadable. He had no idea what was going through his head and he wished he did so that this conversation could go easier. He cleared his throat, instead, and licked his chapped lips.

“The other night when we, you know,” Harry started, pausing a bit and gesturing with his hand.

“Kissed.”

Harry nodded, vigorously and noticed that Louis was still very much unreadable. His poker face was astounding and Harry was going to eventually ask him how he did it because Harry’s sucked.

“When we kissed, I’m not sure if I made you uncomfortable or if you hate me more than ever, which I hope not because you’re talking to me. I guess I feel like I should apologize because I kissed you on a dare when you weren’t even willing, even though you did initiate it, but I do admit I spurred you on.”

Louis still wasn’t giving off much, so Harry continued.

“You know how I feel about you, but I’ve started understanding that the way I’ve been going about doing everything hasn’t been the best. I’m sorry about all that. I won’t try and do anything that will make you uncomfortable from here on out. Unless I do it by accident or something. But I do like you, Louis. And I’m hoping we could be friends?”

It was quiet between them for a few moments and all Harry could do was stare at Louis, who stared back. Eventually Louis smiled softly.

“Yeah, sure. We could be friends.”

Harry sighed, a big relief off his shoulders, and grinned. “I’d love that so much. In fact, could I buy you this coffee as my first token of friendship?”

Louis laughed and Harry couldn’t believe it. They were actually doing this. Fuck.

“Sure, you can. I was only getting tea, though.”

“Then tea it is,” Harry replied.

**...**

The following week, Louis came over to Harry’s apartment to finish up their project. Harry opened the door with his dinner in hand and let Louis in. He’d gone straight to Harry’s room after saying a quick hello to the other boys and got to work. A few hours into it after Harry had finished his portion of the paper first and was lying down on his bed with with his phone, he watched Louis practically falling asleep at his desk.

“Louis,” Harry said. Louis jolted and then hummed in response. “It’s nearly 2 am, don’t you want to call it a night?”

“This is due tomorrow afternoon,” Louis told him. “I’ve got class in the morning, I can’t finish it then. I’ve got about 2 pages left, though.”

“I could do them for you.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. That’s hardly fair. You wrote your 7 pages, now I’ve got to write mine.”

“Yeah, but you’re falling asleep,” Harry told him.

Louis mumbled softly as he rested his head on the desk. “I had an early morning.”

“You can bring the laptop here to bed and work on it. Once you’re done you can sleep here.”

Louis turned to look at Harry and raised one eyebrow. Harry laughed and shook his head quickly.

“Not like that. I’m only offering to be nice. I won’t try and do any funny business.”

“I know,” Louis laughed back. “I won’t be able to concentrate if I’m on the bed, but I’ll take you up on the offer of crashing here for the night. Just let me get through these last two pages.”

Harry didn’t prod after that, letting Louis go back to the paper. He managed to stay awake for a few more minutes, but then passed out. It was an alarm that woke him up the following morning, but he didn’t remember ever setting an alarm the night before. There also was a body pressed up against his back. And something heavy across his hip.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked, surprised and unsure of what to do. Louis was spooning him from behind, his arm swung across Harry’s waist and a leg hoisted up on Harry’s waist. It made him smile, despite himself and he searched for the phone that was ringing, finding it underneath his pillow. It was Louis’s phone, which Harry didn’t know the passcode to. So all he could do was hit snooze, which gave him another ten minutes until it would ring again.

He wanted Louis to stay there, using Harry’s body as much as he needed because he looked like he needed the sleep. But he did mention he had class, which he’d get so pissed at Harry for not waking him up for.

Harry shifted a little so that he was facing Louis and prodded him softly on the chest. Louis hummed in response so Harry did it again. This time he did open his eyes and blinked blearily at Harry.

“What,” he said, more confused than questioning.

“Your alarm rang,” Harry said to him softly.

It was then that Louis’s vision and senses came more into focus and he realized the position he was in. Spooning Harry. He slowly extricated his arm and leg and leaned back. “I’m sorry,” he said meekly. “I’m used to sleeping with my pillows like that.”

Harry laughed, covering his face in the pillow. “It’s okay. Was very comfortable.”

Louis rolled his eyes and stretched. “Thanks for letting me crash. I ended up finishing a bit after you fell asleep”

“That’s good. Um. Want me to make you breakfast?” Harry asked, testing the waters. He was looking pretty pathetic at this point, but he really just wanted to show Louis that he was a good person. That he was friend material, if not anything else.

Louis shook his head. “I’m going to be late if I don’t go.”

“Then let’s meet up,” Harry insisted. “I’ll buy you a cup of tea.”

Louis stared at him for a few moments before he smiled and agreed. That counted as a good sign, right?

**...**

Much to Harry’s surprise, after that it didn’t take long for him and Louis to get close fast. Now that he wasn’t actively pursuing him and being annoying and Louis wasn’t closed off as usual, they both found out that they got on quite well. Their personalities meshed nicely and they always had fun when they hung out together.

In fact, one of the best things about Louis, which is saying a lot because Harry thought everything about Louis was the best, was that he was so funny. Harry was always laughing when he was with him. Once, they were both studying for a management exam together at the coffee shop and Louis had made some comment about the way Zayn looked when he ran, and Harry choked on his coffee for five minutes.

The coffee/tea dates had become a thing between them. It was somehow their spot and the other boys always found the two of them hanging out there. They also shot one of them exaggerated winks when the other wasn’t looking and they’d both roll their eyes.

Because they were literally _just friends_.

Harry didn’t flirt with Louis, albeit he did occasionally tease him, but it was all friendly banter. And it might have been a good decision because this way he could have Louis in one way rather than no way at all. Being his “friend” wasn’t so bad. However, if he was to be honest, it was hard at times because he did still have feelings for him. He legitimately missed when he crossed over from wanting Louis in the physical sense to wanting him in every sense.

**L**

Louis downed his sixth shot of the night and let out a loud cheer along with Niall, who was shirtless with some profanities written across his chest in red lipstick thanks to Barbara. He wouldn’t say he was drunker than Niall because Niall had way more to drink than Louis had, but then again Niall was able to tolerate more than he ever was.

So, yeah. Louis was pretty shit faced.

He had no idea how it got to be this way, but he had a few ideas. Something that’s been on his mind for a while, actually.

Usually when he came to these frat parties, he tried to keep himself in check because he didn’t always enjoy getting drunk. He did it a lot back in sixth form and the novelty had worn off. Lately, though, he couldn’t help but want to take that extra shot so that everything was a little fuzzier and his inhibitions were less in control.

It had a lot to do with Harry.

Harry and him were friends now after Harry had apologized and shown Louis that he was in fact a decent person. Louis was a bit surprised at the coffee shop when he’d approached him, mainly because he thought that Harry would be cocky since he finally got kiss Louis. Quite the opposite, actually. Harry apologized genuinely and asked to be just friends.

Louis agreed, of course. He didn’t want Harry to know that he actually enjoyed it. If Harry wasn’t going to be making the first move, then there will be no move. Louis was sure as hell not going to do it. He was never good at that stuff. He was either too scared or his pride took over what he wanted.

And what he wanted was Harry. He wanted Harry so badly.

Harry, on the other hand, meant what he said about being just friends. The two of them were strictly hanging out either in class or at the coffeeshop. Occasionally, if the other boys met up, they’d join and end up cuddled on the couch as if it meant nothing. It had changed a little between them since the day he accidentally used Harry as his pillow to spoon. And when Louis’d woken up, he’d had a split second of panic, but then realized that he didn’t really care.

He liked Harry. Plain and simple.

He liked spending time with him because he always laughed at all of Louis’s jokes, even when they weren’t even that funny. Zayn told him that Harry had a special laugh just for Louis and it was disgusting. He liked how much detail Harry went into when recounting a story even when it wasn’t necessary, but Louis ate it up. He loved hearing Harry talk. He liked how Harry always got him tea instead of asking if he wanted coffee like most people did. He liked how Harry let him be the big spoon because that’s what he liked the best and was most used to even though Harry was so much bigger. He liked how Harry always stood up for him and how he teased Louis about stupid things, which had him blushing like crazy for hours on even when they weren’t together. He also really liked Harry’s dimples and how he kissed Louis that night like he was completely sure on how to. Like he knew exactly how Louis liked it.

It was just a shame that they were just friends, though.

Which was why Louis got drunk. Desperate times called for desperate measures because it was only when they both got really drunk at parties that things shifted a bit between them. Harry became more touchy and Louis never stopped him. They whispered flirty things in each other’s ears and it ended with them giggling into each other’s necks. It was just easier this way. Losing control of their bodies was easier than admitting feelings that Louis couldn’t quite bring himself to say out loud.

“Hiiii,” Harry drawled, draping himself over Louis’s back. He smelled like rum and coke and something else that Louis was quickly identifying as Harry.

Louis smiled and tangled their fingers together, feeling Harry squeeze it back. And it drove Louis mad how easily they did that. How nice it felt to have Harry’s hand in his, like it belonged there.

“Are you drunk, H?” Louis asked, tipping his head back so that it landed comfortably in the space where his neck met his shoulder.

Harry nodded. “‘Fraid so,” he said. Harry’s other arm found its way around Louis’s waist, holding him back against his body so that they were aligned perfectly.

“Me too. Niall got me to take a lot of shots,” Louis explained. The two of them were now swaying to whatever EDM remix of a Rihanna song was blasting on the speakers.

“Niall tends to do that,” Harry laughed, his breath fanning across Louis’s neck. Fuck. “You know, he once spiked my drink with so much shit that I was drunk after one cup. Not just drunk, but drunk drunk.”

Louis smiled. “Yeah? Do anything crazy?”

“Took my clothes off and ran around screaming a bit,” Harry replied.

Louis laughed, turning to face him. “Jealous everyone but me got to see that.” Harry’s expression changed and he was suddenly very close. And these were some of the rare moments when Harry would almost let his guard down and actually act on how he felt instead of suppressing it. Louis wanted him to. He wanted him to kiss him without having to say anything. He didn’t care where; if it was on his cheek or his nose or his neck or his lips. He just wanted it so bad.

But of course, Harry leaned back after a few moments and loosened his grip on Louis. He smiled at him softly. It was his _polite smile_. The one where he looked like he was faking it and like he was a good boy who listened and kept his word.

Louis was so frustrated, but he smiled back and grabbed another shot glass, drinking it.

**...**

Every morning after a party, Louis remembered why the novelty wore off from getting crazy drunk. The hangovers literally sucked everything out of him.

He grumbled as he slid further under his covers and clutched on to his pillows. He hated this. He hated everything. He wanted a dark hole to form in his bedroom and suck him through so he didn’t have to have his head pounding against his skull or his mouth feeling like cotton balls or his limbs feeling like they were going to fall off.

Even the light was an enemy.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door and he made a low moaning noise.

“Louis,” Niall said, knocking again. “Did you--did you bring someone home with you last night?”

What the fuck?

Another knock.

Louis lifted his head up. “I don’t have anyone in here,” was all he managed to say. It deemed enough because Niall opened the door and walked in, grinning when he caught sight of Louis.

“I heard you moaning and thought you were having morning sex.”

“No. Just moaning because I hate my life. It was a bad moaning. Besides, who would I be having sex with? Not like you saw me trying to pull anyone last night.”

“What about Harry?”

Louis tried to remain calm. “What about him?”

“Oh, come off it, Lou. You’re into him. He’s into you. You two are always all over each other during these parties. Have been ever since the kiss.”

Louis was still trying to remain calm. “I don’t know what you mean. Harry and I are just friends. He told me he wanted to be just friends.”

Niall looked confused at that. “He said that?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “After that kiss, he told me sorry and said that he wants to be just friends?”

“Is that what you want?” Niall asked.

And, well, shit. “What’s your point? I’m really not in the mood to have this conversation. I feel like dying. How are you not dying?”

“I puked and then sobered up before I went to bed,” Niall explained. “Not feeling that bad.”

“Fuck,” Louis mumbled. That seemed like a good idea. Why didn’t he think of that?

“I’m still a bit confused,” Niall said. “You guys just seem so into each other.”

Louis was done trying to remain calm. He went back under the covers and moaned extra loud, as though by doing so was helping his case. He knew Niall was making complete sense and had a great point, but he couldn’t even bear to think about all that. Not when his heart was pining over someone he’d pushed away for months and his hangover was this bad.

**H**

Professor Higgins put down their report on the desk and walked to the other side of the room, distributing the rest of them. Harry looked at Louis and then peeked over at the top of their paper to see a big fat red A written next to their heading with a smiley face on it. He let out a sigh of relief and grinned.

Louis was smiling, too, flipping through the pages to see comments.

“Well, that went better than I thought,” Harry said.

“Oh, please, Harry,” Louis chided. “No way were we going to get anything below than this. We worked so hard.”

“Yeah, we did,” Harry agreed. “We make a pretty good team.”

Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled, making Harry’s heart rate pick up. God, he was driving him mad. “Yeah, we do.”

Harry cleared his throat, willing his eyes to look away before he made it any more obvious. “So, this calls for a celebration, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it does.”

“Come to the frat house tonight,” Harry suggested.

“It’s Wednesday.”

“It’s also Nick’s birthday and we’re celebrating until Monday morning.”

Louis laughed, tipping his head back. “Of course. I mean, I guess I could stop by.”

“No, come on. I’m holding you to it. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Louis gave him another smile and no more. Of course he was going to go.

**...**

The party had been going on a while and Harry felt like he was less drunk than everyone there. Nick was passing out shots to everyone and Harry only got about two before Michael had come over, a bit emotional over his last breakup. Harry had to take the poor lad out back and talk to him. By the time he got back, it seemed that everything was rowdier and louder.

It wasn’t too late to catch up, though. He walked over to the bar and got himself a beer, sipping and scouring the room for Louis. He’d seen a glimpse of him and was happy he actually showed up. It was then that Will Bradshaw walked over, sloppy and drunk as always.

“Harry,” he smiled, sliding up against him at the bar.

Harry looked unimpressed and bored as he tried to hold him up so that he wasn’t falling over. “Hey Will. Had a lot to drink?” Will nodded, his head dangerously close. “Think you want to go upstairs and relax a bit.”

“Only if you come with me,” he laughed.

Harry had to hold back the eye roll because that was rude, but honestly. Will was always suddenly gay every time he got drunk and then had no recollection of ever acting that way. He was also the one who kissed Harry before and Louis was mad at him for ages, so no thanks. He wasn’t about to risk that again.

“Just go, Will. You’re going to fall over,” Harry said.

Will started to pout and it was getting more and more difficult for Harry to hold him because he was letting his whole weight go. While trying to push him against the bar, Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned, almost dropping Will, when he saw it was Louis. Louis looked like he had a few drinks in him, too, hands crossed and an indignant expression on his face.

“Lou,” Harry smiled. “You came.”

“Yeah, because you told me to, but you haven’t even come over to say hi to me,” he pointed out. And yeah, he was drunk for sure, based off of how his words were slurring.

“Sorry,” Harry replied, trying to push Will away. He had somehow gotten himself up on his legs and was mouthing at Harry’s neck. It was disgusting. “I saw you for a second, but then lost you.”

“Doesn’t seem like you were looking,” Louis said, eyes casting over Will. He was glaring and if looks could kill, Will would have been dead by now.

“It is not what it looks like,” Harry could only think of to say.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Louis cried, uncrossing his arms and closing the gap between them. The moment he cupped Harry’s jaw and kissed his lips, Harry dropped Will and turned into Louis seamlessly. He had no idea if Will fell or what because all he could think about was _Louis, Louis, Louis_. Harry’s hands found his waist, pulling him close, kissing back like he was afraid Louis would stop. It didn’t seem like it, the way Louis’s hands moved from his jaw to hold him around his shoulders.

It’s just that Harry missed this so much. Every time he looked at Louis, all he could think about was that first kiss and how good it felt. And to think, he thought he’d never get to it again. Louis had an addicting taste and feel that Harry never wanted to stop giving into. He was so enthusiastic and eager licking into Harry’s mouth that Harry felt like he was going to pass out or die from how hard he was getting in his tight jeans.

Louis pulled away, his lips red and bitten raw, and tilted his head to the side. Harry kissed him again, softly, holding onto him as tight as possible. “I have to be honest,” Louis started to say. “Seeing you with someone else makes me sick to my stomach.”

Harry smiled and kissed him again two more times, leaving an extra one on his cheek and then chin. “Well, that’s good then. You don’t have to see me with anyone else because it’s only you. Everyone else can fuck off. I only want you.” He kissed Louis again, watching him flutter his eyelids shut. “Only wanna be wanted by you.”

“I thought you wanted to be friends,” Louis reminded him, softly, kissing Harry back again. “It’s why I keep getting drunk, hoping you’ll hold me a little longer.”

Harry frowned at that because that wasn’t true. “Louis,” he said. “Sober or drunk, I still only want you.”

“You sure?”

Harry laughed, nodding his head. “Will is just drunk. He won’t even remember this tomorrow.”

“What about others? I’ve seen you talk to so many girls and boys.”

“Listen carefully, aright?” Harry laughed again. “For me, there’s only one. And that’s you. There isn’t even a number two.”

“Yeah, but--.”

“Shut up, okay? You literally don’t know how much I adore you. You have no idea.” He pressed a hot kiss on Louis’s lips, sucking his bottom lip before tugging it and looking at him again. “I like you, so shut the fuck up and please just kiss me.”

Louis giggled, kissing him back. “I like you, too. A lot.”

Harry pulled him back into a kiss, letting Louis’s tongue part his lips and slide inside. His hands roamed Louis’s back, coming into contact with his bum, which he gave an experimental squeeze. For a split second, he thought Louis might pull away and say he changed his mind, but Louis only moaned into his mouth. So, fuck. Harry was fucked. He gripped his bum again, lifting him up against his body.

That’s when Louis’s leg crouched and wrapped around Harry’s waist and Harry was so on board for this. He continued to kiss Louis, picking him up off the floor and setting him down on the bar. Louis’s legs were still wrapped tight around Harry’s waist, kissing and sucking on his lips.

It would have continued on for god knows how long had the entire frat house not stopped what they were doing and start to slow clap, looking at them. Louis pulled away for a soft second, looking over Harry’s shoulder and his eyes widened. When Harry turned around, he saw everyone was turned towards them, clapping loudly now and cheering them on. He let out a loud laugh and turned to Louis again.

“I feel like we’re in a movie,” he said.

“A very cliche one at that,” Louis agreed. He looked down at Harry. “Can we go back to yours or mine or something? Anywhere but here. Want to be alone with you.” He whimpered the last part and Harry all but picked Louis up like a bride and ran out of there, grinning like crazy.

**L**

Making out with Harry was an addicting feeling, so that’s what they ended up doing after getting back to Louis’s flat from the party. The two of them giggled the entire way, holding hands and stopping for brief kisses here and then. When they got to the flat, Louis pulled Harry to his bedroom and led him to the bed. Harry laid down on his back and made grabby hands for Louis.

Louis laughed and climbed on top of Harry, his legs draped over either side before leaning down and kissing him. Harry’s hands wandered down his body, settling over his bum, giving squeezes here and then.

“You’re so obsessed with my arse,” Louis mumbled, pulling back and looking at Harry.

Harry smiled sheepishly up at him. “It’s the best one I’ve ever seen.”

Louis laughed, his head falling into the crook of Harry’s neck. “You’re so pathetic. Why do I like you again?”

He didn’t see Harry’s expression after that, only felt him flip them over so that Louis was on his back this time with Harry hovering over him. “Because I’m cute?” Harry asked, eyes hopeful.

Louis shrugged, nonchalantly. “Meh.”

Harry pouted. “Because I’m nice and always get you tea?”

Louis let out a yawn.

Harry scoffed, letting out a soft chuckle. He kissed Louis on the cheek, his jaw and then his neck before looking up at him again. “Okay. Is it because I laugh at all your jokes and listen to everything you say?”

“When have you listened to anything I ever say?” Louis asked as Harry moved down, stopping once he was over Louis’s stomach.

“Like, all the time,” he replied. He looked down at Louis’s shirt, taking the hem of it and looking back up at him again, asking for permission. Louis nodded and Harry smiled before lifting it up and tracing his soft abs and leaving kisses until he got to the button of his jeans. “Is it because I really want to suck your cock?”

“Harry,” Louis cried, his voice hoarse and raspy.

“Can I?” he asked, almost desperately. “Want to so bad.”

Louis nodded quickly, unbuttoning his jeans so Harry could slide them off. Harry settled down on his knees, looking down at Louis’s body like he was amazed by it. It was almost all too much. He kissed Louis’s stomach again, soft and tender while running his hands down his legs. Louis let out breathy moans and then groaned. “Will you please do something before I punch you in the face?”

Harry nodded, laughing as he finally did pull down Louis’s pants, his cock flush and hard underneath. He actually whimpered at the sight and grabbed on to the base, pumping it slowly in his hand and letting the precome from the top spread down. Louis let out a breathy moan, jutting his hips up, eager to get more friction.

“Come on,” he said, getting restless.

“You’re bossy even in bed,” Harry said, grinning.

“Are you surprised?”

He shook his head before taking Louis’s dick in his mouth, closing his eyes and licking over the slit before moving down and taking more in. He bobbed his head, moaning around him and making sure to cover what he couldn’t with his hand. After a while, he gave in and moved his other hand moved down to his own crotch, gripping his hard on through his jeans. While Louis wanted Harry to suck his dick till the end of time, he wanted to see Harry naked even more.

“Take your pants off,” Louis said then. “Wanna see you.”

Harry pulled his mouth off, but not before letting his tongue slide over the vein underneath Louis’s cock, making the older boy pant underneath him. He got back on his knees again and unbuttoned his jeans, taking it off along with his pants. He let out a sigh of relief, grabbing on to his dick and pumping it in his hand, staring down at Louis’s half naked body.

Louis beckoned him closer with a curl of his finger and Harry went easily with a smile, draping himself over Louis’s body and kissing him on the lips again while his crotch grinded down. The kiss was filthy, more tongue than anything, and Louis felt like he’d die if he couldn’t come soon.

Harry moved his hand down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around both of their shafts, groping and sliding them against each other. Louis closed his eyes and turned to the side with a moan, exposing his neck to Harry.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Harry said to him, eyes glazed with lust. He kissed Louis’s slack lips before moving his head down to his neck, sucking on a spot. He nibbled, biting down on it to leave a mark. When he was satisfied, he pulled up and saw Louis staring down at him.

“What if that leaves a mark?”

“What if I want it to leave a mark?”  

“What if I don’t want a mark?” Louis asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow. He rolled them over again, so he was on top, Harry’s hands letting them both go. Louis sat up and lifted his shirt over his head before looking down at Harry and tugging on his shirt. “Take this off.”

Harry smiled smugly but let Louis take the shirt off of him.

“What are you smirking about?”

“How you still act like you don’t want me at all, but want me to take my clothes off. The act’s getting old, Lou”

“Shut up,” Louis laughed, leaning down and kissing him again, his fingers tracing Harry’s jaw. “Wanna sit on your face. Fuck into your mouth, maybe.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded his head eagerly. “Please,” he whimpered. Louis quickly sat up and shuffled closer until he was on his knees over Harry’s face. He looked down at Harry who gripped onto Louis’s waist, nodding at him to lower down.

Louis sank down slowly, making sure not to put his whole weight over Harry’s face and took his dick in his hand, stroking it once before sliding it into Harry’s open mouth. Harry took it like a champ, sucking on the head and taking in as much as Louis gave him, moaning around his dick. Louis felt like he was on fire, his body burning with the hot curling sensation in his stomach that was building up. Just when he thought it couldn’t get better, it somehow did when Harry pulled his mouth of his dick and licked and sucked over his balls.

“Fuck,” Louis cried, trying now to grind down on him.

Harry let his tongue roam down, keeping his eyes on Louis the entire time, and then suddenly it was pressing against his rim. Louis’s hands shot up to the headboard, preventing him from falling on top of Harry. Harry was relentless, tongue swiping over his rim and over his balls in long licks.

“Gonna come,” Louis warned him, looking down.

Harry pulled off, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes and a fucked out expression. “Come on my face, _please_.” Louis shuffled back a bit and pumped his cock in his hand twice before he was shooting streams of white all over Harry’s face. Harry opened his mouth at the last minute, catching some in his mouth and then smiled at Louis.

When Louis turned around to check on Harry, he noticed he had already come because his come was streaked across his stomach. Louis turned back around and looked at Harry with a questioning smile. “When did you...?”

“When I had my tongue on your arse,” Harry replied.

“Oh my god,” Louis muttered, smacking him over his nipple and laughing. “You’re obsessed.”

Harry laughed, grabbing his wrist and tugging him down for another kiss.

**H**

Two weeks and three dates later, Louis was tucked up against Harry at the frat party, swaying to the song that was playing while sipping on a drink and talking to Liam, Zayn and Niall. The five of them were hanging out, talking and dancing amongst themselves, but Harry was more or less only attuned to Louis.

He’d been attached to the older boy from the minute he’d walked in, holding his hand or kissing him in a corner. When the other three showed up, Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled his back against his front, wrapped his arms around and locking him in. Louis didn’t protest, holding on to Harry’s grip and relaxing into him.

They were together, but hadn’t said the word boyfriends yet, but in Harry’s head they already were. He was obsessed with everything about Louis. Any and every bit of attention he got made his head go dizzy with want and need.

When the other boys had heard, they were obviously excited. Niall kept screaming about how he’d called it from the start and then hugging them like they were his kids. It had all just been very nice and Harry was ecstatic. He liked Louis a lot and was glad they finally got their shit together.

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on the cheek, making him turn around and scrunch up his nose at Harry. “What?” he asked.

Harry smiled and kissed him on the lips, only pulling away because Zayn was making gagging voices. That was when Wiggle by Jason DeRulo started to play and Harry’s eyes widened. Louis looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

“Harry, no.”

“Louis…”

“No.”

“I have to,” he said, solemnly.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked, looking between the two.

Harry grinned, slowly letting go of Louis before moving back and facing him.

“He’s going to do it,” Louis told him.

“Do what?” Niall asked.

Harry put his game face on and then mouthed out along with the song. “I got one question. How do you fit all of that in them jeans?”

Niall, Liam and Zayn burst out laughing as Harry lip sang the entire Wiggle song to Louis, who watched with an amused smile whilst being embarrassed for him because everyone else in the room was laughing at him. When finished, he bowed in front of Louis and Louis rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a show off,” he said.

“Only showing off for you, Louis,” Harry cooed, wrapping his arms around him.

“Better be just for me,” Louis warned.

Harry laughed, ducking his head down in the crook of Louis’s neck. He placed a kiss there and looked back at him again. “It is only for you. Only like you, I promise. In fact, I want to ask you something.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed. “What’s that?”

“We’re together right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Like, in every sense?” Harry asked.

“If you’re asking if I slept with anyone else beside you in the past two weeks, then yeah, I have. Had a go with Niall one night.”

“Shut up,” Harry growled, tightening his grip and pouting.

Louis laughed, kissing him on the lips. “Yes, we are together in every sense. What’s your question?”

“Can I call you my boyfriend?” Harry asked, smiling sweetly.

“Thought I already was,” Louis said.

“Yeah?”

Louis nodded. “We’re totally and completely boyfriends.”

“I should have known,” Harry shrugged. Louis looked at him questioningly. “I remember when I saw you at that party all those months ago and I knew right away that we were meant to be. It was fate, Lou.”

“You’re literally so cheesy,” Louis rolled his eyes, pulling away and walking towards the kitchen for a drink. Harry watched him go and then stop in his tracks, turning around to look at him again. “You coming or not, boyfriend?”

Harry smiled, walking over to Louis and following him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://quitefinishedlarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
